La impostora
by Alyshaluz
Summary: Shampoo se ha hecho pasar por Akane gracias a un plan, en apariencia, perfecto. Ranma ya lo descubrió todo. ¡Último capítulooooo!;
1. Prólogo

La impostora

Prólogo: Jusenkyo ha sido reconstruido, casi por arte de magia los estanques han vuelto a renacer; sin embargo, hay un solo problema: no está permitida la entrada a los hombres, ya que son éstos los que con su violencia provocaron los problemas en aquel lugar.

Ranma pensó en volver e intentar arreglar de una vez por todas su problema, pero se encontró con que ni siquiera con su forma femenina se le permitía la entrada. Entonces, fue Akane quien, a escondidas, decidió llegar a los estanques e intentar conseguir lo que Ranma deseaba.

Pero Akane no fue sola; haciendo alarde de una generosidad sorpresiva, Shampoo anunció que la acompañaría junto con su bisabuela, para protegerla de los peligros del viaje.

Aunque Ranma se opuso, Akane, Shampoo y Cologne emprendieron el viaje una luminosa mañana de primavera.

Ranma las dejó ir, con el corazón embargado de un mal presentimiento. Pero Akane le exigió que no impidiera el viaje.

"Cuando vuelva, ya sea si tiene éxito o no, nos casaremos" - pensó Ranma, consolándose un poco con esta idea.

Shampoo se había despedido con tranquilidad de Ranma, y hasta sin darle abrazos ni besos. Realmente, parecía otra desde que habían vuelto – ya hace tres – de los estanques, y desde la fallida boda de Ranma y Akane.

En el viaje a China, Shampoo no había conversado con Akane más de lo necesario. Akane, que estaba más preocupada de pensar en cómo conseguiría el agua del estanque que Ranma necesitaba, no notó nada extraño en ella. Pero Cologne, que conocía a su nieta mejor que nadie, presentía que algo iba mal.

Le preguntó varias veces qué problema tenía, pero Shampoo siempre se negaba a responder. Hasta que, cuando llegaron por fin a los estanques, antes de entrar, ella le dijo:

-Es que temo que al volver, Shampoo jamás tendrá otra oportunidad con Ranma.

-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde - dijo Cologne.

-Ranma ama a Akane, y eso es algo que no se puede cambiar – dijo Shampoo.

-Pues te contaré que hay una hierba que al frotarla con la cabellera produce...

-¡Y después se acaba el efecto! He intentado de todo y no resulta. Él la ama y me resigné a eso.

-¿Por eso quieres ayudar a tu rival? ¿Porque te resignaste? Shampoo, no sé si felicitarte o golpearte.

Shampoo, súbitamente, se quedó seria.

-Abuela, sólo Akane y yo iremos a buscar lo que Ranma necesita. Por favor, quédate en la aldea. Y no te olvides de mí. Abuela, promete que jamás te olvidarás de mí. Y dile a Mousse que busque a alguien que sea digna de su amor.

-Pero, Shampoo...

-Abuelita, te quiero. Te quiero, no olvides eso. Adiós.

Akane no se sorprendió del abrazo que Shampoo le dio a su abuela. Miró con aprobación esa muestra de amor filial, y les sonrió. Se despidió de Cologne – que por primera vez no pudo entender las intenciones de su nieta - y se internó detrás de Shampoo en los estanques.

-¿No deberíamos buscar al guía? - preguntó Akane al ver que evitaban la entrada regular.

-No es necesario molestarlo por esto. Además, yo conozco estos lugares.

Los guardias que cuidaban las fronteras de los estanques las olfatearon con cuidado y las dejaron pasar sin decirles nada. Akane se sintió levemente intimidada ante ellos. Pero tuvo que apresurarse a seguir a Shampoo que caminaba rápidamente sin mirar atrás.

De pronto, Shampoo se detuvo.

-Tu color favorito es el blanco y el rojo. Te gusta la música tradicional. También te gustan las danzas irlandesas. Lees mucho, y practicas otro tanto, aunque sabes que no eres tan buena en las artes marciales como Ukyo, o como yo.

-¿Me trajiste hasta acá para ofenderme? ¿O quieres pelear conmigo? - preguntó Akane, levantando desafiante la barbilla.

-Tienes un sueño inquieto, y a veces mencionas a Ranma cuando duermes. Eres virgen. Sólo Ranma te ha besado, y ni siquiera ha sido un beso apasionado. La verdad, es que a ambos les da miedo la idea de la intimidad.

Akane palideció y no quiso contestar.

-Cocinas muy mal, por un problema de déficit atencional no tratado en tu infancia. Kasumi es para ti la madre que perdiste tan pequeña. Nabiki a veces te saca de tus casillas, pero eres muy leal con ella. Incluso, has guardado el secreto que ella te confió: que a veces a robado cosas sin querer.

Sin saber por qué, Akane sintió miedo.

-La primera vez que viste a Ranma, él estaba convertido en mujer. Tú quisiste ser su amiga. Luego lo viste desnudo en el baño y de inmediato te gustó, pero tu orgullo fue más fuerte.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto?

-Tengo mis métodos. He averiguado todo lo que se puede saber sobre ti.

-¿Por qué?

-Necesitaba asegurarme... y saber por qué Ranma te ama tanto, que incluso nos ha rechazado a Ukyo y a mí, que somos más talentosas y bellas que tú.

-Pues se los regalo cuando quieran – desafió Akane.

-Sólo lo dices de la boca para afuera. En el fondo estás loca por él, y lo sabes. No lo amas tanto como yo, pero él te eligió a ti...

Shampoo dejó de mirar a la confundida Akane y volvió a caminar rápidamente. Akane la siguió corriendo. De pronto, se encontraron frente a un hermoso estanque rodeado de juncos.

-Hemos llegado – dijo Shampoo.

-¿Es este el estanque que necesita Ranma? - preguntó Akane.

-Este es el estanque que tiene la solución – dijo Shampoo, sin mirar a Akane.

-Bien... hay que sacar algo de agua sin mojarnos. La gracia es que no nos mojemos, o si no nos convertiríamos en hombres – rió nerviosa Akane.

-Sácalo tú. Eres su prometida, te cedo ese honor.

-Podemos sacar también para Mousse.

-Mousse no lo necesita – murmuró Shampoo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Tomó una rama y se acercó a Akane, que estaba arrodillada en la orilla del estanque llenando una botella con mucho cuidado.

-Me olvidaba un detalle... no sabes nadar – susurró Shampoo, antes de empujar a Akane al estanque usando la rama. Con la misma rama, la mantuvo sumergida, hasta que Akane dejó de moverse.

-He creado el estanque de la Akane ahogada – dijo Shampoo, empezando a reír histéricamente. Luego de tranquilizarse, respiró hondo varias veces y se decidió, lanzándose al nuevo estanque.

Salió al poco rato, mirando con curiosidad su nuevo cuerpo. Akane. Se mordió los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar, pero el destino ya estaba decidido.

Hizo desaparecer su mochila – la de Shampoo – en el estanque y se alejó rápidamente del estanque que había creado.

Se dirigió al estanque del hombre ahogado y llenó una botella. Luego, fue a la casa del guardia.

Con los ojos llorosos, le contó que Shampoo había insistido en entrar sin utilizar el servicio del guía, y como resultado, había caído en un estanque. Le dijo que no se había atrevido a recoger su cuerpo, y que tampoco se atrevía a contarle la tragedia a la bisabuela Cologne. Temía morir en sus manos si ella se enteraba del triste destino de Shampoo.

-Las amazonas son vengativas, pero justas. Creo que lo mejor es que le cuentes a Cologne lo que pasó y le digas exactamente en qué estanque está el cadáver de su bisnieta.

-¡No! No me atrevo a mirarla a los ojos, quiero volver a mi casa – y se había lanzado a llorar, consciente de que las lágrimas de una chica hacían que los hombres se pusieran nerviosos.

Y así pasó. El guía le prometió a Akane que él se encargaría de contarle a Cologne las malas noticias, y que la ayudaría en lo que fuera menester. Entonces, una vez obtenida la promesa del guía, Akane salió con paso firme y se apresuró a volver al puerto, donde abordar el barco que la llevaría de vuelta a Japón, y a su amado Ranma.

Continuará...

(Aunque no sé cuándo.)

**Nota de la autora: Hola! **

**Resulta que es mi primer fic de Ranma. Lo vi hace años, años, y me había olvidado un poco de esta loca serie, pero tuve la fortuna de encontrar los mangas en la red y... ¡volví a enamorarme de esos personajes! Y de las historias, de las locuras, de las bromas... yo sabía que el final del manga nunca llegó al animé, y gracias a Wikipedia conocía el final, pero jamás se me había ocurrido hacer un fic. Hasta ahora, que he leído tantos que la inspiración llegó a mi cabecita.**

**Lo malo es que maté a Akane, y ahora no sé cómo perdonarme. Lo único que sé es que la historia continuará con la usurpadora, que tendrá que vivir con su conciencia. O tal vez no. Cologne conoce muchas, muchas cosas que podrían arreglar este embrollo. Happosai también.**

**Me despido hasta que vuelva la inspiración. Adiós, y gracias por leer!**


	2. El retorno de la prometida

Capítulo 1: El retorno de la prometida

Ya todos en Nerima sabían de la triste muerte de Shampoo en China. Ranma se reprochaba el no haber sido más amable con ella antes de su partida. Mousse se había encerrado en el restaurante, negándose a admitir la verdad. Por eso, cuando _ella_ bajó del barco, no se sorprendió al encontrarlos con poco ánimo, ya que a pesar de sus locuras, Shampoo era querida por la gente y _ella _ lo sabía, pero el amor de Ranma era más importante que cualquier cosa, más importante incluso que las tradiciones, que la familia, que su identidad.

_Hasta qué punto me has enloquecido, Ranma,_ pensó la nueva Akane mientras descendía del barco, y se encontró de frente con Ranma que, olvidándose de toda su timidez, la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Qué bien que no fuiste tú... que el espíritu de Shampoo me perdone, pero si tú hubieras muerto, yo no habría podido seguir – murmuró él en su oído.

Esa fue la primera de muchas heridas que recibiría de él.

Esa noche la fiesta de bienvenida fue silenciosa, ya que todos se sentían de duelo por la muerte de Shampoo. Kasumi, que inexplicablemente había desarrollado un gran aprecio por la china, no podía contener las lágrimas.

-Dime, Akane – le dijo después de un rato - ¿cómo murió?

-Murió salvándome – _ella_ había pensado largamente en esa respuesta -, es una heroína; dio su vida por mí. Yo no sé nadar, tú sabes, Kasumi, y tropecé cerca de un estanque. Shampoo me sostuvo, con fuerza me tiró hacia otro lado, pero ella perdió el equilibrio y cayó, enredándose en unas plantas. Pensé que la vería salir, pero no. Lamentablemente, no pude hacer nada por ella – y se echó a llorar, sufriendo por su propia muerte.

-Tú no eres culpable, Akane – la consoló Kasumi, abrazándola.

_Si supieras lo culpable que soy en verdad,_ pensaba _ella_, dejándose abrazar por la hermana de Akane.

-Pues creo que Shampoo al final demostró que en el fondo era una buena persona – dijo Ranma – y le estoy profundamente agradecido por salvar lo más preciado para mí.

Tomó la mano de _ella_, que fingió una sonrisa.

-¡Shampoo! Estaré eternamente agradecido de ella, por salvar la vida de mi pequeña – lloriqueó Soun, abrazando a su _hija menor_.

-Tendremos que viajar a China a presentarle nuestros respetos a su bisabuela, y a ofrecer nuestra ayuda en lo que necesiten – dijo Nodoka.

-¡Es verdad! - dijo Genma – pero antes deberíamos asegurarnos de que Akane nos pase el agua de... digo, que ella sienta que cumplió con todo lo que deseaba hacer y...

-Admítelo, viejo, te mueres de ganas de saber si ella trajo o no trajo el agua de los estanques – dijo Ranma.

-¿Cómo puedes creer que yo sea así de interesado? - preguntó Genma, aparentemente molesto. _Ella _sonrió y sacó de su equipaje el agua que había ido a buscar.

-A Shampoo lo hubiera gustado que ustedes supieran que su muerte no fue en vano. Por favor, cuando la usen, recuerden con cariño su sacrificio.

Genma masculló un "gracias" y abrió la botella, dispuesto a mojarse de inmediato. Pero Ranma le arrebató la botella.

-No podemos usar esto – dijo él.

-¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó _ella_.

-No podemos usar esto sin antes agradecerle a Cologne por el sacrificio de Shampoo. El honor de los Saotome lo exige.

Genma reprimió una risita burlesca.

-¡Sí, el honor de los Saotome! - repitió Ranma – Porque no puedo usar el agua que se consiguió gracias a la muerte de Shampoo, cuando yo... yo...

_Ahora dirá que siempre amó a Shampoo_, pensó _ella_, con el corazón bailándole en el pecho.

-Cuando yo ni siquiera la extraño. No puedo creer lo cruel que suena, pero ni siquiera la extraño. Sólo puedo pensar en que mi vida se habría acabado si tú te mueres, Akane. Esa es la única razón por la cual me siento agradecido de ella. Y aún así, algo me dice que ella planeaba algo en contra tuya.

_No sabes cuánta razón tienes,_ pensó _ella_, aguantando el dolor de escuchar a su amado decir esas crueles palabras.

-No puedo usar esa agua hasta que le pida perdón a Cologne por estas ideas que tuve sobre su nieta. Debemos partir a China.

-¡Pero antes, esperen! - dijo Soun.

Todos se lo quedaron mirando.

-¿No acabas de decir que te hubieras muerto si mi niña se muere? - preguntó, con una esperanzada sonrisa.

Ranma palideció, nervioso otra vez.

-Sí, pero...

-¡Es verdad! - palmeó Nodoka – Mi hijo es un hombre entre los hombres y acaba de declararse.

-¡Felicitaciones! La boda debe hacerse antes de que viajen a la China, pues es impropio que dos jóvenes solteros viajen juntos – dijo Genma.

-¡Pero yo...! - empezó a decir Ranma.

-¿Acaso no quieres casarte conmigo, Ranma? - preguntó _ella_, mirándolo con dolor.

Eso fue demasiado para Ranma.

-Akane... es que yo... ¡Yo no quiero que todos se metan en lo nuestro! – terminó con un susurro.

-¿Te da vergüenza que lo sepamos, Ranma? Pues te diré que eso es cuento viejo – dijo burlesca Nabiki.

Ranma enrojeció.

-No creo que sea correcto que haya una boda cuando el cadáver de Shampoo ni siquiera ha sido hallado – dijo Kasumi.

-Pues la boda puede ser después, pero ellos deberían consumar el matrimonio antes de irse a China, para que se sientan como marido y mujer – dijo Nodoka.

-¡Sí! ¡Al fin mi sueño se hará realidad! - dijo Soun.

-¡Nuestros hijos heredarán la tradición! - exclamó Genma.

-¿Pero sin casarse? ¿No es algo demasiado escandaloso? - preguntó tímidamente Kasumi.

-Se casarán pero sin fiesta. La gran fiesta de boda será cuando Ranma cumpla con su deseo de ir a ver a Cologne – dijo Nodoka.

-Bueno... yo... - empezó a decir Ranma, mirando tímidamente el suelo.

-Yo estoy dispuesta a cumplir con lo que mis mayores deseen – dijo _ella_, haciendo una reverencia, lo que provocó que todos la miraran con extrañeza.

-¿Te hizo daño la comida? - preguntó Ranma, tocándole la frente en busca de fiebre – Y eso que tú ni cocinaste.

_Ella_ se equivocó, en ese momento: simplemente se rió y abrazó a Ranma, coqueta. Los ojos asombrados de su "familia" le indicaron que había cometido un error.

-Definitivamente estás extraña – dijo Ranma, apartándose un poco. Entonces, _ella_ hizo lo único que podía hacerse: fingió un desmayo.

Mientras sentía a la familia moverse, llevarla hacia la habitación de Akane, recriminarse mutuamente por el desmayo de la chica, _ella_ tuvo tiempo para pensar. No le quedaba otra que ser violenta con Ranma durante un tiempo, hasta que las cosas se calmaran y Ranma tuviera tiempo de enamorarse de la nueva Akane, de _ella_, como estaba segura que pasaría.

Esa noche _ella_ la pasó sola. Tenía pensado ir donde Ranma y seducirlo de una buena vez, pero reflexionó que tal vez eso no sería muy adecuado, no sería muy "Akane", y aunque ella estaba segura de que jamás descubrirían la verdad (a menos que se bañara con agua caliente), no podía arriesgarse.

Agua caliente... realmente necesitaba un baño. Un delicioso baño con agua bien caliente que la relajara.

La casa estaba a oscuras y en silencio. _Ella_ asomó la cabeza y con una toalla en la mano, salió lentamente de su habitación.

La tina estaba vacía, pero se llenó rápidamente. _Ella_ se relamía de placer anticipando el delicioso baño. Una vez llena la tina, se sumergió y volvió a ser ella misma, Shampoo.

Se levantó y se miró al espejo empañado. Lo limpió un poco y se contempló largamente, extrañándose.

_Ranma es un estúpido, _pensaba_. Despreció a este cuerpo tan bello, por la chica violenta. ¿Qué tenía Akane de especial?_

_Muchas cosas_, reflexionó después de un rato. Akane era amable, luminosa, decidida... sí, tal vez Ranma tenía buenas razones para amarla.

_Y ahora estoy contemplando el rostro de su asesina_, pensó. Pero no podía permitirse flaquear.

Se sentó en el frío suelo, juntando fuerzas para echarse agua fría y volver a su disfraz. En eso, la puerta del baño se abrió y Kasumi entró, nerviosa.

-¿Akane? ¿Eres tú?

Shampoo se levantó rápidamente y se arrojó agua fría... pero no fue lo bastante rápida para evitar que Kasumi la viera.

Kasumi ya habia cerrado los ojos, y se había tapado la boca para evitar el grito de horror que salía ya de su garganta. Escapó corriendo del baño.

_Ella_ se puso una toalla y la siguió. Kasumi corrió hacia su habitación y entró en ella, pero sin cerrar la puerta.

-¿Akane? - preguntó Kasumi – ¿Eres tú? ¿Realmente eres tú?

-Kasumi... - murmuró _ella_, acariciando el cabello de la hermana.

-Vi a Shampoo en el baño, Akane. Me asusté tanto que salí corriendo. Perdí el control y yo no soy así, no soy así.

-Es que a veces cuando uno está cansado cree ver cosas.

-Yo la vi, Akane, y creo que sé por qué: amaba tanto a Ranma que no puede irse en paz. Su espíritu aún anda entre nosotros. Por eso, debes hacer algo. Apresúrate en consumar el casamiento y deja de lado tu timidez, Akane, que Ranma no será el que tome la iniciativa.

Kasumi abrazó el cuerpo de su hermana y le dio un beso en la frente.

-No hay tiempo que perder, Akane. El espíritu de Shampoo está vagando sobre la tierra y sufre por no poder descansar en paz. Ranma y tú deben ir a ver a Cologne, ella seguramente sabe como ayudar a esa alma errante, y sabemos que papá no te dejará ir a China si no vas como la mujer de Ranma. Lo llevaré a tu habitación y sabrán qué hacer.

_Ella_ enrojeció al darse cuenta de que las cosas le saldrían más fáciles de lo que esperaba.

-¿Kasumi? - llamó.

-Hermanita, no tengas miedo, porque no es nada del otro mundo. Ranma estará tan asustado como tú, pero deben hacerlo.

-Tal vez no es necesario hacerlo – dijo _ella_, súbitamente pudorosa -, tal vez baste con que todos crean que ya somos marido y mujer.

Kasumi le tomó la mano, dudando si explicarle o no a su hermana sus otros temores. Al fin, se decidió:

-Yo sé lo que vi – murmuró ella -. Shampoo era una chica alegre, hermosa, buena, pero terriblemente celosa. Ella intentó materializarse, yo la vi en el baño, Akane. Tú no la viste, pero yo sí. Era como si estuviera ahí, entre el vapor del agua... Yo quise mucho a Shampoo y no quiero que acabe como un espíritu errante. Por eso deben consumar su amor Ranma y tú, para que ella no haga alguna locura.

-¿Una locura?

-Ella era una guerrera poderosa, descendiente de una larga tradición de sabias mujeres. Temo que ella intente ocupar tu cuerpo o dañarte de alguna forma. Pero cuando Ranma ya sea tuyo, ella no se atreverá a herirte. Vamos, Akane, haz esto por mí.

-¿Que Shampoo podría herirme?

-Quizás, no sé... ella es un espíritu poderoso. ¡Te lo repito, se materializó! Hay que ayudarla. Vamos, Akane, no seas tímida. Tú lo quieres y Ranma también te quiere. No te imaginas lo mucho que se preocupó cuando te fuiste a China...

_Ella, _confundida,se dejó llevar de vuelta a su habitación y entró en ella detrás de Kasumi. Ella le secó un poco el pelo y la perfumó.

-Que la noche sea bella para ustedes, hermana – dijo Kasumi, y se fue.

_Ella_ se sentó en la cama, temblando. Su deseo, la razón para haber asesinado a Akane y renunciar a su propia identidad, se cumpliría en breves instantes. Sería la esposa de Ranma Saotome. Su mujer.

Poco rato después la puerta se abrió y un aturdido Ranma, arrojado por la mano sorprendentemente fuerte de Kasumi, hizo su ingreso en la habitación.

-¡Pero si yo no quiero...! - empezó a reclamar, hasta que se dio cuenta cabal de dónde se encontraba.

Akane estaba frente a él, cubierta sólo por una toalla.

-Akane... - murmuró con un hilo de voz.

-Ranma... te amo – dijo _ella_, tomándolo de la mano y atrayéndolo a la cama.

Ranma no fue capaz de resistirse.

La mañana siguiente los encontró desnudos sobre la cama de Akane. Él dormía apaciblemente, tranquilo y en paz consigo mismo. En cambio, _ella_ no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Más aún: aunque Ranma gozó plenamente de la unión de ambos, ella no sintió nada.

_Ella_ cerró los ojos, aguantando las ganas de llorar. De pronto, él la besó en la frente:

-Despierta, dormilona – dijo Ranma – necesito que me mires a los ojos y me digas que esto no es un sueño.

-Sí, y además deberíamos bajar. Tus padres... es decir, nuestros padres, deben estar preguntándose qué pasa con nosotros – respondió la chica.

-Pero no todavía... aún nos quedan unos minutos, tú y yo solos. ¿Verdad? - él empezó a besarla y ella, aunque deseaba responderle, no era capaz. No tenía ganas.

Ranma se apartó un poco y la miró asustado.

-¿No estarás arrepentida de lo de anoche? Akane, yo... las otras prometidas nunca fueron nada, Akane. Te amo a ti.

La chica cerró los ojos para evitar que él viera su mirada de dolor.

-Ranma, creo que tú jamás sabrás cuánto te amo, y todo lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti. Eres mi mundo, mi familia, mi sol, mi razón de ser. Vivo por ti, Ranma. Por favor, jamás te olvides de eso.

-Akane... - susurró él – Yo no sé hablar de esa forma, no se me dan las palabras bonitas, pero siento igual que tú. Haría lo que fuera por ti, Akane. Lo que sea.

La abrazó estrechamente.

-Yo soñé contigo cuando estuviste ausente, Akane. Soñé que te morías. Soñé que eras tú la que se ahogaba en una poza maldita.

La chica se mordió los labios.

-Pero tú estás aquí, Akane, y necesito abrazarte, porque anoche volví a soñar lo mismo.

Ranma se lanzó sobre su amada y la chica lo recibió aún aturdida por lo que él acababa de decir. Los besos de Ranma le producían hasta dolor, porque no iban dirigidos a _ella_, sino que a la otra, que hasta muerta era más poderosa y seguiría ganando en el corazón su amado.

La voz de Nabiki arruinó el momento:

-¿Hasta cuándo piensan seguir? Yo duermo al lado, tengan más consideración. Y bajen rápido, que los viejos están ansiosos por casarlos de una buena vez.

-¡Diles que se esperen! - gritó Ranma, envalentonado – Mi mujer y yo saldremos cuando estemos listos.

_Mi mujer_... Se referia a Akane, por supuesto, no a _ella._

-Tengo todo grabado, Ranma y Akane, les advierto. Si no me pagan una buena cantidad, yo...

-¡Muéstrale las grabaciones a quién quieras, Nabiki, porque quiero que todo el mundo se entere de que amo a Akane Tendo! ¡La amo!

Hastiada y previendo que lo más atinado sería cambiarse de habitación en el futuro, Nabiki dejó en paz a los enamorados. Ranma se levantó de la cama e hizo un par de flexiones antes de asomarse a la ventana y gritarle al mundo:

-¡Te amo, Akane Tendo! ¡Que se enteren todos! ¡Ranma Saotome ama completamente a Akane Tendo!

Sentada en la cama, _ella _lloraba silenciosamente, esperando que sus lágrimas parecieran de alegría.

_Continuará..._

Nota de la autora: Pues volví! Y para ser sincera, por un momento pensé en hacer lo siguiente:

-Ranma se va a escondidas con "Akane" a China.

-Buscan a Cologne.

-Cologne está muerta.

-"Akane" no aguanta los remordimientos y se echa agua caliente frente a Ranma.

-Ranma se echa agua caliente... y se convierte en Mousse.

-Mousse le cuenta a Shampoo que hace tiempo él había hecho con Ranma lo mismo que ella hizo con Akane.

El problema con esta versión es que no me puedo imaginar cómo Ranma pudo ahogarse... lo de Akane no hay problema, porque ella no sabe nadar, pero Ranma hasta nadó todo el camino de Japón a China, así que... esa versión ya no va.

En fin, ¡paciencia conmigo, porfa, a veces se me va la onda!

Chau!


	3. Noche de bodas

Capítulo 2: Noche de bodas.

Cuando Ranma y su esposa bajaron, no les sorprendió que toda la familia los esperara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ranma se enfureció, y su esposa trató de enojarse y enrojecerse. Después de unos minutos se tranquilizaron los ánimos, y todos empezaron a desayunar mientras los padres anunciaban que debían dirigirse lo más pronto posible a un juez, para legalizar el matrimonio.

-Lo único triste es no poder realizar una fiesta de matrimonio como se debe – suspiró Nodoka – pero así es lo mejor.

-Es cierto... si no estuviéramos en esta situación, yo podría estar vendiendo entradas para asistir a la boda de Ranma y Akane; te aseguro que tanto Kuno como las prometidas de Ranma estarían felices de asistir – se quejó Nabiki.

-No es bueno que menciones eso, Nabiki, respeta la memoria de Shampoo – reprochó Kasumi.

Ranma comía su desayuno como si no escuchara nada de lo que los demás hablaban; por su parte, su esposa había tomado nota del deseo de su suegra: una fiesta de matrimonio.

Ranma terminó de comer, abrazó a su esposa y sonrió alegremente, anunciando que estaba listo y dispuesto a acudir ante el juez que debía casarlos. Así que toda la familia se apresuró, antes de que alguno de los dos cambiara de idea, y en menos de una hora, Ranma y su esposa ya estaban casados ante la ley.

-Es una lástima, una lástima que tengamos que atrasar la fiesta para cuando ustedes vuelvan de China – volvió a mencionar Nodoka.

-¡Vamos, mujer! - exclamó Genma, riéndose alegremente – Lo importante es que estos dos ya están casados. Lo de la fiesta es secundario.

-Quizás... pero un banquete de bodas es tan, tan importante – insistió Nodoka.

-Recuerden que debemos respetar la memoria de Shampoo – recordó nuevamente Kasumi.

-Pero podemos preparar una comida especial aunque sea – dijo la esposa de Ranma, tomando la mano de su marido.

-Si tú vas a cocinar, será especial e inolvidable – dijo Ranma, algo asustado.

La esposa sonrió confundida y asustada ante lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Es verdad, Akane era detestable como cocinera, así que _ella_ también debía seguir siéndolo.

-Creo que Akane tiene derecho a preparar su primera comida como mujer casada – dijo Nabiki.

A ella la habían invitado a comer fuera, así que no le interesaba si Akane cocinaba o no.

-Yo también pienso que Akane debería preparar la comida de hoy – aprobó Kasumi -, es lo apropiado para una mujer casada, cocinar para su marido.

-¿Y por qué sólo yo tengo que sufrir? - masculló Ranma.

-Todos disfrutaremos de la comida de Akane – dijo Nodoka, amable, apretando el hombro de su hijo – y la encontraremos deliciosa, ¿verdad?

Ranma entendió la insinuación y se quedó callado, molesto. Si, era magnífico estar casado con Akane, pero el asunto de su cocina siempre le resultaría, como mínimo, incómodo.

Su esposa notó la molestia de Ranma, y tomó una decisión: le demostraría que era una excelente cocinera. De ese modo, lograría que Ranma amara a esta nueva Akane y olvidara a la antigua. ¡Qué buen plan!

Tan contenta estaba que no notó que Ranma y la familia la miraban con extrañeza. Al percatarse, enrojeció.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó _ella._

-Que Ranma ofendió tu forma de cocinar y tú ni siquiera le has gritado – dijo Nabiki.

_Ella_ se confundió un poco, pero se le ocurrió una respuesta excelente:

-Supongo que no es necesario enojarme... es decir, soy una mujer casada, no sería apropiado, ¿verdad?

Eso pareció dejar satisfecha a la familia. Volvieron a conversar sobre diversos temas, Nodoka y Kasumi planeaban la fiesta que se haría cuando la pareja volviera de China, Soun y Genma pensaban en nombres para los nietos y Nabiki elegía mentalmente la ropa que se pondría esa noche en la cena con Kuno.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Ranma, que aún seguía preocupado por la futura cena, se acercó a su esposa y la abrazó, diciéndole al oído:

-Oye, a mí no me tienes que demostrar nada. No es necesario que cocines.

Su esposa se deshizo del abrazo, y mirándolo sonriente, le dijo:

-Querido, soy una mujer casada, soy tu mujer, y te aseguro que he madurado en este breve tiempo que estuvimos separados. Créeme que te sorprenderé.

Ranma se resignó pero insistió en acompañarla a cocinar, pues quería aprovechar cada momento para estar cerca de ella; además, pensaba que si la ayudaba el desastre no sería tan grande.

Pero, sorprendentemente, su esposa preparó una deliciosa cena. Y aunque todos en la familia la felicitaban , asombrados y felices, Kasumi se sentía inexplicablemente nerviosa ante el triunfo culinario de su hermana menor. ¿Acaso no era Shampoo una excelente cocinera? ¿Por qué ahora Akane demostraba tan de pronto esa cualidad?

-Es urgente que se vayan a China... es urgente que el espíritu de Shampoo descanse en paz – murmuró Kasumi para sí misma, decidida a apurar el viaje lo más que se pudiera.

Esa noche Ranma y su esposa fueron llevados a un hotel, ante la insistencia de Nodoka, que deseaba que la primera noche de casados la pasaran en un lugar especial. Ranma estaba azorado, pese a que el matrimonio ya había sido consumado con antelación; esto debido a una charla demasiado instructiva y gráfica que había tenido con sus padres sobre las delicias de la vida conyugal.

La familia dejó a los recién casados instalados en la habitación, y ante la insistencia de Kasumi, se quemaron varios palillos de incienso para pedir por la felicidad y seguridad de los novios.

Una vez que quedaron solos, Ranma miró con algo de vergüenza a su mujer, recordando una vez más las palabras de sus padres.

-Al fin solos – murmuró _ella_, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Esta noche él sí que sería suyo. Esta noche podría sentirse su esposa, estaba segura de eso. Ranma había alabado su comida, la había besado varias veces mientras cocinaban, y ahora la miraba como si quisiera devorarla con los ojos.

Ranma se acercó y la besó, mientras ella acariciaba su cabello. Entonces, él habló:

-Akane...

La chica abrió los ojos y sintió como un hielo la invadía por dentro. Y por segunda noche consecutiva, aunque se esforzó por fingir, las caricias y besos de su esposo no la hacían sentir nada.

Ranma se quedó dormido y _ella_ acarició su frente, llorando silenciosamente.

Y de pronto, fue Akane la que apareció frente a ella, con un vestido de novia occidental.

Bueno, no podía ser Akane, razonó fríamente Shampoo; Akane estaba en el fondo de un estanque y se quedaría allí.

-Pues sí que soy yo – aclaró Akane, sentándose en el borde de la cama, al lado de Ranma - ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Te hizo gozar? ¿O lo único que sientes es frío en tu cuerpo? No podrías sentir más frío que yo, te lo aseguro, que les hago compañía a los peces. ¿Crees que ellos me enseñen a nadar al fin?

-Tú no estás aquí – dijo Shampoo, entre dientes – eres sólo una alucinación.

-Tal vez lo sea, pero no deberías hablar en voz alta al lado de Ranma. Tiene un oído increíble, y un sueño muy liviano.

-Lo sé – susurró Shampoo -, soy su esposa.

Akane rió alegremente.

-¡Su esposa! ¿Cómo vas a serlo si es mi nombre el que grita cuando te hace el amor?

Shampoo calló, nerviosa. Pero de inmediato pensó en una respuesta.

-Pero es mi cuerpo el que disfruta sus caricias.

-Sólo porque él cree que es el mío, ilusa – se burló Akane.

-Ya verás que lograré que se enamore de mí, de la nueva Akane. Él notará que ha cambiado la personalidad de Akane, que es más femenina, más lista, más hábil, mejor en todo. Y le encantará el cambio.

Akane se llegó a caer al suelo de tanto reír.

-¡Es la mejor broma que he oído! Qué ingenua, qué inocente eres. Claro, eso puede resultar. Inténtalo. Él seguirá diciendo mi nombre en la intimidad. Se entregará a mí, y tú siempre sabrás que su amor es para Akane Tendo, la chica que tú mataste. Vivirás con eso, Shampoo. Si es que se le puede llamar vida.

Akane, riéndose nuevamente con una burlesca alegría, se elevó por los aires y dio tres vueltas alrededor de la cama matrimonial. Shampoo comprobó que no tenía pies.

-¡Nos vemos mañana, en tus sueños! - gritó Akane a modo de despedida antes de salir por la ventana.

Shampoo despertó empapada en sudor. Miró automáticamente a la ventana de la habitación, y suspiró con alivio al comprobar que estaba cerrada.

Se secó el sudor de la frente. Sintió mucho calor en la nuca, y se levantó los cabellos para airearse un poco.

-Mi cabello... - murmuró.

Sin hacer ruido se deslizó al baño y comprobó con espanto que había vuelto a su forma original. Rápidamente, se metió a la ducha fría.

-¿Cómo pasó esto? - se preguntó en voz alta, mientras se secaba en el baño.

-Me parece que fue el sudor – contestó una voz a sus espaldas.

Happosai estaba en la puerta del baño, mirándola con lascivia.

_Ella_ estaba a punto de agarrarlo de una oreja para lanzarlo al vacío, pero él se rió despacito y dijo:

-No pretenderás que tu esposo se entere de tu verdadera identidad.

_Ella_ se acercó a él, fingiendo tranquilidad.

-No sé a qué te refieres – murmuró.

Happosai aparentó una expresión inocente.

-¿Quieres decir que si te mojo con agua caliente delante de Ranma no volverás a ser Shampoo? ¿Lo comprobamos?

La chica se puso pálida y tomó al anciano del cuello.

-Exijo que me digas qué tanto sabes.

-Sólo sé que no eres mi dulce Akane, sino que eres Shampoo. Y aunque lamente la desaparición de la querida Akane, sé que tú harás todo lo posible para que yo me olvide de que ella no está acá – dijo el viejo, con mirada dulce.

-¿Y cómo se supone que yo lograré eso? - preguntó la chica.

-Podrías regalarme tu ropa interior de vez en cuando... tú sabes, me la pasas apenas te la saques. Podríamos empezar por lo que te quitaste esta noche. Sin lugar a dudas, el aroma debe ser delicioso, como el de Akane.

Sin decir palabra, la chica salió del baño con el viejo agarrado del cuello, recogió su ropa interior y se la pasó.

-Deliciosa... - murmuró Happosai, olisqueando con placer las suaves prendas.

-Ahora vete – gruñó _ella._

_-_Pero no olvides que tenemos un acuerdo, ¿eh? Todas las semanas quiero que me des ropa recién usada. Nos conviene a los dos. Yo mantengo mi boca cerrada, y tú me mantienes joven – se dirigió a la ventana abierta y antes de despedirse advirtió – No deberías apasionarte tanto con Ranma, pequeña Shampoo. No es buena idea que sudes, puedes transformarte frente a sus ojos.

Cuando Happosai ya se había ido, _ella_ volvió a la cama, pensando amargamente que jamás se apasionaría con Ranma. Por alguna razón, sus caricias la dejaban helada, y ahora eso era una gran ventaja. Jamás se transformaría por sudar demasiado frente a él.

Al día siguiente la familia los fue a buscar. Tenían una excelente noticia: un barco carguero partiría en una semana para China y los podrían llevar.

-Podrán hablar con Cologne, agradecerle el sacrificio de Shampoo y te sentirás con derecho a usar esa agua de los manantiales – le dijo Nodoka a Ranma.

-Podrán saber cómo apaciguar el espíritu de Shampoo – repuso Kasumi.

-Y quizás puedan traerme una pieza de seda china – pidió Nabiki, para disimular lo emocionada que se sentía.

Y nadie se fijó en que Akane, en vez de demostrar gran alegría, se ponía pálida y desencajada; no pensaba viajar tan pronto a China. No quería enfrentarse aún a su bisabuela. Pero sobreponiéndose al problema, sonrió; muchas cosas podían pasar en una semana. Y además, siempre era posible que no se pudiera encontrar jamás a Cologne.

Continuará...


	4. Ryoga aparece

Capítulo 2: Ryoga aparece.

Ryoga se enteró del regreso de Akane gracias a Kasumi, que tuvo la buena voluntad de llamarlo a su teléfono móvil, y a su buena suerte, que posibilitó que estuviera en un lugar con señal al momento de recibir la llamada. Estaba en casa de Akari.

-¡Akane ha vuelto! ¿Y está bien?

-Sí, está viva y bien, pero...

-¿Pero qué, Kasumi?

-Shampoo ha muerto.

Ryoga sintió como un golpe en el estómago. Shampoo nunca fue una amiga, pero la conocía y hasta había llegado a respetarla como luchadora. Y ahora, estaba muerta. Tan joven, tan bella...

_Pero al menos no fue Akane_, pensó, desechando con vergüenza esa idea.

-Tengo otra noticia, Ryoga. Me gustaría dártela en persona, pero creo que es mejor que te enteres lo más pronto posible.

-¿Akane está enferma? ¿Le pasó algo malo? ¿Tiene una maldición?

-No, es que... Ranma y ella se casaron esta mañana. Todo fue muy repentino, es que ellos deben viajar pronto de vuelta a China y era mejor que viajaran como esposos y no como prometidos.

Ryoga no respondió.

-¿Ryoga? ¿Estás bien, Ryoga?

-Es que... - Ryoga no sabía qué decir. Después de todo, el casamiento de una "ex" (aunque ella jamás llegó a ser algo suyo) era tremendamente impactante.

Pero cuando vio a Akari, que entrenaba en el patio con uno de sus cerdos, recuperó la razón.

-Me encantaría felicitar personalmente a los recién casados. ¿Crees que pueda ir?

-¡Por supuesto, Ryoga! - respondió Kasumi, aliviada – creo que ambos estarán felices de volver a verte. Pero debes apurarte, porque planean viajar rápido a China.

-No te preocupes, Kasumi, porque mi prometida me acompañará. Y ella tiene una excelente ubicación espacial.

Y es así como Ryoga acompañado de Akari y dos de sus cerdos luchadores viajaron al dojo Tendo para felicitar a los recién casados. Gracias a Akari, el viaje fue muy rápido, por lo menos comparado con los de Ryoga.

-Estaré muy feliz de ver a Akane nuevamente, ella es muy simpática – dijo Akari, sin una pizca de celos.

-Akane es una chica maravillosa. Siempre se puede contar con ella – murmuró Ryoga -. Aún recuerdo aquel tiempo en que me cuidaba, cuando era P-Chan, claro...

-¿No lo extrañarás, claro? - preguntó Akari, coqueta – Yo te cuido de la misma manera, pero no es necesario que te conviertas en cerdo para eso. Y hablando de convertirse, ¿piensas contarle que tú eres P-Chan?

-Sí, y resignarme a que me dé una paliza de aquellas... creo que no me perdonaría por no haber confiado en ella.

-Pues yo creo que si la haces reír, ella no se enojará tanto contigo.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

Akari sonrió, y luego expuso su plan: llegaría ella junto con Ryoga convertido en P-Chan., llevando de regalo una torta de merengue. Akane los saludaría, entonces Akari diría que ella había aprendido magia y que podía convertir a P-Chan en humano.

-Y entonces – dijo Akari, apenas aguantando la risa – te echaré agua caliente, tú te transformarás y te caerás sobre la torta , y yo me lamentaré: "Oh, miren, no pude hacerlo, sigue siendo un cerdo".

Akari se largó a reír con ganas, complacida de su idea. Ryoga la miraba muy serio.

-Oh, vamos – dijo Akari – si la idea es genial.

-Claro, después dime cómo me saco el merengue del cuerpo.

-Yo podría ayudarte con eso – murmuró la chica, sonrojada.

Ryoga sufrió un colapso.

Cuando despertó, estaba transformado en P-Chan y Akari lo llevaba en una cesta, junto a una torta de merengue.

-Ryoga, te aseguro que es una excelente idea – afirmaba Akari – si haces reír a Akane, ella no se enojará contigo.

Llegaron al dojo, y de inmediato fueron invitados a cenar. _Akane_ estaba con Ranma, abrazados mirando la televisión. Ranma los vio llegar, y sonrió alegremente, poniéndose de pie, pero sin soltar la mano de Akane.

-Estos dos son insoportables – murmuró Nabiki – Ranma no la deja ni a sol ni sombra.

-¡Akari, bienvenida! Veo que traes a un viejo conocido – dijo Ranma, feliz de verlos – Mira, Akane, ¿acaso ese no es P-Chan?

_Akane_ miró algo cohibida al cerdito. De pronto, sintió que todos los ojos de la familia estaban fijos en ella.

_¿Qué pasa?_, pensó, _ ¿acaso estoy cometiendo otro error?_

De pronto, recordó: ese cerdito P-Chan era la luz de los ojos de Akane. Y se suponía que ella no sabía nada de la verdadera identidad de su mascota.

_Pues bien, vamos a tomar y saludar a este cerdo, _pensó la chica, cansada.

-¡P-Chan, tanto tiempo sin verte! - exclamó _ella_, abrazando al cerdo de la forma en que siempre lo hacía Akane.

Tanto Akari como Ranma sintieron una punzada de celos, sobre todo al ver que el cerdito abría muy grandes los ojos a contacto con el cuerpo de Akane.

-Creo que ya basta – musitó Akari – porque es el momento de mostrar mi gran truco de magia...

Pero P-Chan ya había saltado de los brazos de Akane y estaba temblando en un rincón del salón. Todos miraban extrañados la reacción del tierno cerdito.

-¿Y a éste qué le pasa? - gruñó Ranma, molesto.

-Pues creo que quiere que hagamos el truco... - dijo Akari, tratando de echarle agua caliente. Pero el cerdito no se dejó.

-Tal vez está asustado por algo – dijo _Akane_.

-No lo sé – replicó Akari, nerviosa, e intentó volver a echarle agua caliente al cerdito, que se acercó a Ranma y lo mordió fuertemente en un dedo del pie.

-¡Cerdo asqueroso! - gritó Ranma, persiguiendo al cerdito, que corrió velozmente escapando del joven.

Ranma y el cerdito corrieron uno detrás del otro, hasta llegar al restaurante de Shampoo y la bisabuela, donde Mousse permanecía encerrado, llorando la muerte de su amada.

A pesar del ruido que hicieron Ranma y el cerdo, Mousse ni se asomó por la cocina. Ranma estaba a punto de golpear a P-Chan, cuando algo le llamó la atención.

El cerdito tenía expresión de súplica, y miraba con ansias una tetera.

Ranma gruñó, molesto.

-No sé por qué hago esto – dijo, poniendo a hervir agua – sobre todo cuando por tu culpa me alejé de Akane. No me gusta alejarme de ella, cuando no estoy tocándola o abrazándola tengo la sensación de que ella está... - un escalofrío le impidió continuar.

Por fin hirvió el agua y Ranma mojó al cerdito, que rápidamente tomó su forma normal. Ryoga se cubrió con un trapo, respirando fuertemente.

-¿Y a ti qué te dio? - preguntó Ranma – Tienes una bella novia, y aún así sigues celoso de Akane. ¿Es eso? Ryoga, nunca aprenderás...

-No es eso, no es eso, Ranma. Debes escucharme, debes creerme.

-¿Qué pasa? - algo en el tono de Ryoga lo alarmó profundamente.

-Ranma, cuando me convierto en cerdo pierdo algo de mi agudeza visual, es verdad; pero en cambio, gano mucho en el sentido del olfato. Puedo reconocer a una persona sin mirarla, sólo con olerla, así de poderoso es el olfato de P-Chan.

-No sé a dónde quieres llegar – dijo Ranma.

-Akane tiene un olor único. Bueno, todos lo tienen. Pero es un olor que no se puede distinguir con el simple olfato humano. Tú hueles como a café y avellanas. Ella huele a, no sé, algo así como flores y chocolate.

-Así que te gusta el olor de mi esposa. Bien, pero eso debe quedar en el pasado,Ryoga. Eres mi amigo, pero no puedo permitir que te obsesiones con su aroma, aunque seas P-Chan.

-¡No es eso! Ranma, el olor de Akane no está en tu esposa.

Ranma lo miró sin entender.

-Esa mujer que está en tu casa no tiene el olor de Akane. Esa mujer no es Akane. Esa mujer es...

La caída de una pared evitó que Ryoga siguiera hablando.

-¿Ranma, estás bien? - preguntó su esposa, apareciendo con un mazo en las manos, con el cual había roto la pared.

-Sí, sí... gracias, pero no era necesario eso...

-Me preocupé cuando vi que no salían. Pensé que Ryoga te estaba dañando.

La chica lo abrazó, contenta de estar junto a él. Mousse, que al fin había escuchado los ruidos, interrumpió por unos momentos su llanto inconsolable y se asomó a ver qué pasaba.

-Ustedes, ¿qué hacen aquí?

-Nada, sólo estábamos conversando. Adiós, Mousse – dijo la chica, apresurándose para salir.

Mousse la tomó de un brazo, se acercó a ella un instante y luego la soltó, con un gemido de dolor.

-Pensé que era ella, pero... - alcanzaron a oír que murmuraba.

-Oye, pero tenemos que llevarnos a Ryoga – le dijo Ranma a su esposa.

-No creo que sea necesario, querido – repuso Akane – es mejor que le avisemos a su prometida que se lo lleve.

-Es que ella no podrá llevárselo, Ryoga pesa más que un cerdo.

-Ella se las arreglará. Vámonos, que tengo ganas de estar contigo – murmuró en su oído.

Ranma era humano, así que se apresuró para que se cumpliera rápidamente la placentera promesa de su esposa. Le dijeron a Akari dónde podría encontrar a Ryoga. La pobre chica, muy avergonzada del comportamiento de su novio, pidió mil perdones a la familia por los inconvenientes.

-Mañana volveremos. ¿Puede ser? - preguntó la chica.

-Serán bienvenidos – dijo Soun – cada vez que deseen visitarnos.

Akari hizo una reverencia, y a continuación se dirigió a Akane:

-Mañana P-Chan y yo te tendremos una linda sorpresa. Espero que te complazca.

-Gracias – dijo la esposa de Ranma, haciendo una reverencia a la vez.

-Oye – murmuró Ranma al oído de Akari, mientras la acompañaba a la salida – dile a tu novio que no vuelva a morderme, y que no ande hablando locuras, o asustará a Akane.

-Sí, lo sé y lo siento de nuevo, Ranma. Es que teníamos un plan tan bonito para que ella supiera que Ryoga es P-Chan...

Akari despareció en la noche, en busca de Ryoga. Ranma suspiró, y se dirigió al comedor, para buscar a Akane y desearles las buenas noches a su familia. Estaba ansioso por subir a su habitación y cobrarle la promesa a Akane. Tenía nuevamente la necesidad imperiosa de tocarla, de hacerla suya, de mirarla a los ojos mientras pronunciaba su nombre. Y es que cada vez que se alejaba del lado de su esposa, tenía la terrible sensación de que la había perdido, de que ella estaba muerta, de que jamás volvería a verla.

Su esposa lo esperaba dispuesta a pasar otra hermosa noche de amor. Subieron a la habitación de Akane – que ahora era la habitación de la pareja – y Ranma, apenas cerró la puerta, comenzó a besarla, ansioso. _Ella_ le respondía de la misma manera. Rápidamente las ropas volaron y Ranma tendió a su esposa en la cama, sonriendo alegremente.

-¿De qué te ríes? - preguntó su esposa.

-De ti, cuando llegaste al restaurante chino y tumbaste esa pared, sólo para salvarme... – dijo él.

-No te rías de mí... - murmuró la chica, juguetona, mordisqueándole luego una oreja – estaba preocupada., Ryoga es muy fuerte y pensé que te podía pasar algo.

Ranma quiso besarla también, pero de pronto una idea lo dejó paralizado:

Él había entrado al restaurante chino junto con P-Chan.

Pero Akane sabía que ahí dentro estaba Ryoga, y por eso había tumbado la pared, para aplastar al chico.

Y Akane no sabía que su mascota y Ryoga eran la misma persona.

Temblando un poco y sin querer creer en lo que había pensado, Ranma se alejó un poco de su esposa y la miró atentamente, presionando con fuerza su rostro. La chica se quejó.

-¿Pasa algo, querido?

Ranma se estremeció; abrazó desesperadamente a la chica y la olió con fuerza, sin estar seguro de lo que pensaba encontrar.

-Ranma... debes estar nervioso por el viaje de la próxima semana – murmuró la chica, acariciando el cabello de su esposo.

Ranma se alejó un poco de ella y la contempló con una dolorosa atención.

-Sí, me siento algo nervioso. Creo que necesito ir a caminar.

-Lo que quieras, querido – dijo la chica.

Ranma se vistió rápidamente. Antes de salir, le dijo a su esposa.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me viste desnudo?

_Claro que lo recuerdo, _pensó su esposa,_ tú estabas en la tina y yo me arrojé en mi forma de gato sobre ti. Quién diría que algún día llegaría a extrañar esa transformación._ Claro, pero no podía decirle eso. Afortunadamente sabía la respuesta:

-Pero si la primera vez que te vi desnudo fue cuando te conocí, ese día, tú lo sabes, querido... Entré al baño pensando que eras una chica, y entonces tú... Por favor, no me hagas seguir, que me avergüenzo. No supe cómo reaccionar...

Ranma sonrió, algo avergonzado. Luego sintió una gran ira que lo invadía. Ryoga tenía la culpa . Él lo había hecho dudar de su mujer. Tenía que hablar con él y hacerlo comprender que no debía meterse en lo que no le importaba.

Temblando de ira, Ranma abrió el pomo de la puerta y salió, dando vagas excusas a su esposa.

La chica se acostó a tratar de dormir; se sentía algo intranquila. Tenía la sensación de que Ryoga podía ser una molestia, pero no estaba segura de por qué.

Al final, las emociones de día la rindieron y se quedó dormida casi sin darse cuenta.

Mientras, Ranma se dirigía al lugar donde se estaban quedando Ryoga y Akari. Encontró a Akari curándole a Ryoga las heridas de la cabeza.

Ranma entró, cabizbajo. Akari, que ya sabía de qué iban a hablar, se fue a otra habitación.

Continuará...


	5. Esa noche

La impostora, quinta parte

-Se quiere posesionar de ella – dijo la mujer, mirando fijamente a sus consultantes.

Ranma y Kasumi se miraron mutuamente.

-Era lo que temía – murmuró ella.

Después de la charla con Ryoga, a Ranma le había quedado una cosa clara: Akane olía como Shampoo. No había más que decir. Y además, Akane estaba adquiriendo conocimientos de Shampoo. Por ejemplo, sabía que Ryoga era P-chan. Y sabía cocinar.

Preocupado, acudió a Kasumi. Ella le confesó que temía que eso sucediera.

-Creo que Akane la mató, y bloqueó ese pensamiento – le había dicho – por eso Shampoo la persigue y quiere poseerla.

-Akane es incapaz de... - empezó a reclamar Ranma.

-Sí, todos somos incapaces de, hasta el momento en que nos vemos obligados a – repuso ella. Ranma se quedó callado, comprendiendo la verdad de su afirmación.

-Pues tiene que haber sido en defensa propia – había murmurado después de un rato.

-Y tiene que haber sufrido mucho. Akane odiaba causar daño sin razón alguna.

Kasumi conocía a una persona que los podía orientar. Era una bruja occidental – druídica – tarotista – maestra reiki – wicca – que se atendía con el doctor Tofú.

Ella leyó el tarot, los caracoles, las runas, las hojas del té, usó la pendulomancia, la dominomancia, leyó las líneas de la mano de Ranma y llegó a la conclusión de que sí, la esposa de Ranma sufría el peligro de posesión.

-Las almas de personas asesinadas vagan sobre la tierra – explicó -. Los antiguos griegos creían que perseguían a sus asesinos, atormentándolos, y que sólo podían ser apaciguadas mediante ofrendas de sangre. Actualmente no podemos hacer eso – sonrió como si lamentara que esos tiempos se hubiesen acabado – pero conozco un ritual que puede ayudar a que ella se libere del espíritu que la persigue.

La mujer se levantó del piso donde acababa de leer la bola de cristal, y se acercó a un armario de donde extrajo un sencillo cordel rojo.

-Debes sacar un cabello de tu esposa sin que ella se dé cuenta – le dijo a Ranma – y entonces, en la noche, cuando estés solo en su habitación, debes atar el cabello con este cordel y repetir "ven, Akane, fuera, Shampoo" tres veces. Luego guarda el cordel anudado con el cabello bajo la cama. Observa lo que ocurra a la mañana siguiente. Dependiendo de eso, veremos qué más se puede hacer. Son quinientos dólares, por favor.

Kasumi pagó sin chistar, aunque Ranma no se veía muy conforme con lo que les había dado la bruja americana.

-Debimos acudir a un sacerdote japonés – murmuró él, una vez fuera del departamento de la bruja.

-Ellos tienden a ser un poco... exagerados en sus rituales – repuso Kasumi, pensativa -. Lo que ella nos propone tiene la ventaja de que Akane no se dará ni cuenta de lo que pasa.

-Y la otra ventaja es que no pasará nada. Claro. Quinientos dólares perdidos. Más vale que vayamos pronto a ver a Cologne, seguramente ella sabrá mejor qué hacer.

-¿No crees que decida que matar a Akane es lo que se debe hacer? - dijo suavemente Kasumi. Ranma calló, sabiendo que era peligroso acudir a la abuela de Shampoo, sobre todo después de estar casi seguros de que Akane había matado a su nieta.

_Ella_, mientras tanto, no se había dado cuenta de nada. Estaba demasiado ocupada fingiendo, tratando de no equivocarse, actuando como esa chica a la que todos amaban tanto y que ella cada día odiaba más. Era una tortura ser Akane. Una tortura evitar cuidadosamente el agua caliente que aparecía por todas partes, casi como si el universo entero conspirara para mojarla, una molestia continua tener que evitar el sudor – porque hasta el sudor la convertía en sí misma – y un suplicio tener que aceptar las libertades cada vez mayores que se tomaba Happosai para no contarle a Ranma y a al mundo la verdad.

Pero todo lo aguantaba, por amor a su esposo. Había obtenido lo que deseaba y ahora no se iba a echar para atrás.

Había logrado evitar los sueños con Akane. Todo era cosa de tomar un baño caliente – muy caliente – que la relajara y la ayudara a olvidar su verdadera situación; luego, se hacía un masaje en su cabello (su hermoso cabello azul, largo y sedoso), lo cepillaba, mirándose al espejo y cantando suavemente, hasta dejarlo tan suave y brillante como lo tenía antes de convertirse en asesina, y finalmente, con un suspiro, se metía rápidamente a la ducha para mojarse con agua fría y volver a ser _la otra._ Ni siquiera se miraba al espejo después de la odiosa transformación; sólo se secaba lo más rápido que podía, poniendo la mente en blanco, se ponía su pijama y partía a la cama. Ranma a veces la esperaba despierto, a veces no; pero jamás le preguntaba la razón de su tardanza. Sólo le sonreía, y le ofrecía su brazo para acomodarse en él.

Y dormía como un tronco toda la noche.

Pero ya no hacían el amor. Ranma no se lo pedía, se limitaba a abrazarla lo más fuerte que podía y a llenarla de besos, para después mirarla fijamente. Lo había pillado mirándola de esa forma varias veces, como si la hubiera vigilado toda la noche. Y ella no tomaba la iniciativa, simplemente no se decidía a comprobar una vez más que junto a él no podía sentir nada. Sospechaba que era un castigo, pero no quería aceptarlo.

Ya no se había hablado más del viaje a China. Al contrario, desde esa visita de Ryoga – a propósito, Ryoga no había vuelto más, tenía que expresar su curiosidad por esto alguna vez o sería sospechoso – no se había mencionado el tema.

Lo que la tenía particularmente nerviosa esa tarde era que Ranma y Kasumi habían desparecido por tres horas. Y lo peor era que Nabiki y su suegra habían intentado distraerla para que ella no se diera cuenta. Si no fuera porque era absolutamente imposible, juraría que sospechaban algo. Pero no; no se veía la desconfianza y los deseos de venganza en sus ojos.

Esa noche fue casi igual a todas. Casi.

Para asegurarse su sueño reparador – y sin pesadillas -, la esposa de Ranma se dirigió, como cada noche, al baño. Eran más de las diez de la noche. Nadie la molestaría, excepto Happosai que llegaba a exigir su tributo al silencio.

Una vez cumplido con esto, la chica se desnudó y se metió a la tina llena de agua caliente. Cambió de inmediato y se sintió plenamente feliz. Por fin era ella misma, una vez más.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió al espejo, para admirar su bello cuerpo y lamentar que Ranma hubiera sido tan ciego al no elegirla a ella. Jamás entendió lo que le veía a Akane.

Volvió a la tina e intentó relajarse, olvidarse de Akane, del mundo... y fue maravilloso. Sintió por primera vez que realmente se liberaba del mundo. Su alma dejó su cuerpo, casi podía sentir cómo abandonaba cada una de sus moléculas, y se unía al aire que flotaba más allá del cielo. Se sintió feliz, auténtica, plena de dicha, libre y soberana de sí misma. No veía nada, no oía nada, pero no le molestaba, pues sabía que ya no estaba presa de la carne, sino que era un alma que paseaba tranquilamente por el mundo espiritual.

"Es la muerte" - susurró su conciencia - "te estás muriendo, eso es lo que pasa".

Asustada, quiso volver a su cuerpo y sintió como toda ella se precipitaba de vuelta al mundo material. Abrió los ojos sobresaltada. Seguramente habían pasado muchas horas, demasiadas, porque el agua de la tina estaba helada y ella había vuelto a ser Akane.

El alba clareaba allá afuera.

Se levantó de la tina, temblando de frío, repelándose por la estupidez de quedarse dormida en la tina. Ranma estaría preocupado, seguramente, aunque ¿por qué no había ido a verla? ¿O acaso había entrado y la había encontrado con su verdadero cuerpo?

Temblando ante esa posibilidad, _ella_ se apresuró en llegar a su habitación. Entró muy rápido (al mal paso darle prisa) pero se encontró con que Ranma dormía tranquilamente, con una sonrisa en los labios.

_Ella_ se apresuró a acostarse junto a él y se arrimó a su cuerpo, muerta de frío. Él estaba desnudo. Sin saber por qué, esto le dio terror.

Ranma se revolvió un poco y la abrazó, estrechándola con fuerza. Abrió un ojo y sonrió.

-Ya estoy listo para más... estuviste magnífica, Akane. Realmente fenomenal. Jamás te había visto así – le besó la nariz – habitualmente yo tenía que hacer todo el trabajo – le lamió una oreja – pero esta noche fue increíble. Casi partimos la cama, como tú dijiste – se rió con ganas - . Yo ya estoy listo, y tú tienes demasiada ropa.

Su esposa no se movía. Ranma dejó de tratar de desvestirla, y la miró.

-¿Quieres desvestirte tú? Me encantaría, el baile que hiciste antes me dejó con gusto a poco. Pero me gustaría que me dejaras sacarte aunque sea las pantaletas. Es justo, después de todo tú destruiste mi pantalón de pijama con los dientes.

Su esposa aguantó las ganas de preguntar "¿Que yo hice qué?"

-¿Pasa algo, Akane? - preguntó él, preocupado.

Su esposa sonrió.

-No, querido, sólo que estoy agotada, no tengo... no tengo energía. ¿Podemos quedarnos sólo abrazados, tal vez?

Ranma hizo un puchero.

-Pero tú dijiste que... oh, bueno. Podemos volver a hacerlo mañana, si estás muy cansada.

Por toda respuesta, su esposa se acomodó más en el hueco de su hombro. Ranma suspiró, algo molesto. ¿Qué rayos había pasado? Tal vez él, al mostrarse tan ansioso, había acabado con la magia.

Nunca, ni en sus más salvajes sueños, habría podido adivinar lo que pasó esa noche. Ella se fue como cada vez a darse un baño, un largo baño. Se veía normal, no sospechó nada, ni siquiera sintió cuando le sacó uno de sus cabellos. Luego, sintiéndose muy estúpido, había realizado el ritual occidental recomendado por la bruja.

Y nada.

Se había acostado, pensando en lo tonto que había sido al creer en eso. Si Akane estaba siendo poseída por Shampoo – él a veces creía en esas cosas, a veces no – una letanía y un nudo no harían la diferencia.

Y entonces, Akane había entrado como una fiera, lanzándose sobre él. Primero él no había entendido nada. Akane no era así. Bueno, sí era como una fiera, pero desde que había vuelto de China estaba tan... tan sin espíritu, como siempre asustada. Más aún en la intimidad, pues él siempre sentía que no sentía placer al estar juntos. Pero ahora...

Ella lo había desnudado ansiosa, murmurando que pensaba darse todo el gusto que se había aguantado por años. Ranma no lo había entendido, pero supuso que se refería a lo vergonzosa que siempre había sido con el tema sexual. Luego, la chica había bailado frente a él, desnudándose lentamente – sí, ella había bailado para él, seduciéndolo – para luego arrojarlo a la cama y montarse sobre él, como nunca, exigiendo el control.

Él se había dejado hacer, asombrado del cambio de la siempre tan pudorosa Akane. Parecía otra, o más bien, parecía la de antes, apasionada, rebelde, energética Akane de la cual se había enamorado en su adolescencia.

Las horas parecieron minutos para él. De pronto, ella le dijo que necesitaba irse pero que pronto volvería por más... y ahora había vuelto, sí, pero completamente desanimada. Como antes.

No quería confesarlo, pero estaba sospechando que el ritual de la bruja sí había resultado. Seguramente el espíritu de Shampoo que atormentaba a Akane había desaparecido durante unos instantes, y después había vuelto. Apenas pudiera, miraría bajo la cama el resultado del ritual.

Así que, a la mañana siguiente, antes de que su esposa despertara, Ranma miró bajo la cama para saber lo que había pasado con el cordel y el cabello de Akane.

El cordel se había desatado.

Y el cabello que estaba aún pegado al cordel...

-Es un largo cabello azul. Un largo y sedoso cabello azul – murmuró Ranma. Y al mirar a la mujer que dormía aún en su cama, por fin comprendió...

CONTINUARÁ...


	6. Espiritismo

La impostora, sexta parte

No es ella.

No es ella, murmuraba Ranma para sí, mirando a la mujer que dormía en su cama.

Si les hiciera caso a sus instintos, esa mujer ya estaría muerta. Encontró un poco de consuelo imaginando formas de torturarla de la manera más exquisita, hasta que pagara todo lo que había hecho.

Pero no; él no era así; aún debía saber toda la verdad. Sospechaba lo que había pasado, y se sentía avergonzado por no haberse dado cuenta antes, pero necesitaba saber lo que realmente había sucedido.

Y además, de alguna forma él sentía que la noche anterior sí había sido Akane la que estuvo entre sus brazos. De eso estaba seguro.

Se levantó lentamente y fue a ducharse, aún sosteniendo en su mano el largo cabello azul.

Colocó el cabello azul bajo el chorro de agua fría, y sucedió exactamente lo que pensaba: cambió de tamaño y color. Se volvió un cabello de Akane, o al menos, uno como el de Akane.

-Ahora debo averiguar dónde está su cuerpo, cómo sacarla de ahí, - suspiró, apretando el suave cabello - o cómo lograr que vuelva a suceder lo de ayer – murmuró Ranma.

-Puede pasar cuando quieras – dijo su esposa, que sólo había escuchado la última parte al entrar al baño detrás de él – soy tu esposa, y es mi deber cumplir tus deseos.

Ranma ocultó el cabello y le sonrió sin ganas a la mujer.

Ella se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

-Lamento haberte rechazado ayer, pero es que estaba demasiado cansada. Te prometo que haré el esfuerzo de que esta noche sea mejor.

-No creo que tú puedas superar lo de anoche – repuso él, sin corresponder a su abrazo.

Ella lo miró.

-¿Estás molesto?

Ranma se alejó un poco de ella, sin estar seguro de lo que quería hacer.

-Nunca te conté lo que hablé con Ryoga, ¿verdad?

-¿Con Ryoga? ¿Cuándo...?

-Hace algunas noches. Me llamó la atención que tú supieras que él era P-Chan, ¿recuerdas? Se supone que tú no sabías nada. Él me dijo que tu aroma era distinto al de siempre. Que olías como otra persona.

-Qué estupidez. Ryoga siempre ha sido un idiota.

-Más bien, el idiota fui yo – la tomó de los hombros – Yo fui el que insistió que estaba equivocado, que el aroma de las personas cambia, que el dolor que habías sufrido al presenciar la muerte de... de Shampoo, te habían hecho cambiar. Si incluso le prohibí que volviera a dirigirnos la palabra. Tendría que haber pensado un poco más en lo que decía – se acercó a ella y le olió el cabello - . Mi torpe olfato no puede percibir ningún cambio en ti, pero debí haberme dado cuenta antes.

Las manos de él se hundían fuertemente en su piel. Ella se asustó.

-Ranma, suéltame, me haces daño.

-Créeme que no he comenzado a hacerte daño – las manos de él subieron desde los hombros al cuello y lo apretaron suavemente -. Eres tan frágil. Es un cuerpo tan fino. Podría partirte el cuello con tanta facilidad, antes de que gritaras o intentaras defenderte. ¿Fue todo como tú esperabas? - sus manos dejaron su cuello y acariciaron sus labios - ¿Es lo que querías, besos, caricias? - las manos de Ranma bajaron hacia los senos de su esposa y los apretaron con fuerza - ¿O sólo querías sexo?

-Suéltame, por favor – rogó ella.

-No, después de todo es lo que querías – murmuró junto a su oído, mientras sus manos ahora acariciaban su vientre y espalda - Me tuviste todo este tiempo convencido de tu amor. Te lo demostré de mil maneras posibles. Y quiero saber si obtuviste lo que querías. ¿Fui bueno contigo en la cama? ¿Te hice gozar?

-Ranma, no es el momento, puede venir alguien.

-Que venga el que quiera. Después de todo estoy con mi esposa, ¿no?

-¿Qué te pasa, Ranma? ¿Me vas a decir ahora que yo te obligué a que nos casáramos? Pensé que me amabas, y ahora tú... - los ojos de su esposa, iguales a los de Akane, se llenaron de lágrimas. Él tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no consolarla.

Se alejó de ella.

-Vete – pidió.

-Ranma, estás molesto porque ayer no quise que hiciéramos de nuevo el amor, ¿verdad? Lo siento, querido, no pensé que...

-Vete – repitió.

Su esposa suspiró y dejó el baño. Ranma se metió a la ducha caliente y suspiró. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Debió haberle dicho a esa mujer que ya lo sabía todo? ¿O era mejor esperar?

En su mano vio como el cabello negro había vuelto a ser azul al contacto con el agua caliente. Y recordó la noche anterior.

-Anoche fue Akane, estoy seguro – dijo – Y debo encontrar la manera para que vuelva a pasar.

Mientras se vestía decidió no contarle a nadie lo que había descubierto; si a él le costaba mantener el secreto, no podía confiar en nadie más. Shampoo era astuta; debía atacarla sin que supiera lo que pensaba hacer.

-Tal vez debería repetir lo de ayer – pensó. Fue a la habitación a buscar el cordón rojo, pero comprobó que éste se había desintegrado.

Entonces decidió ir donde la bruja americana. Si ella había logrado que Akane, la verdadera Akane, volviera de alguna forma a vivir en el cuerpo de Shampoo, podía repetirlo.

La bruja lo recibió con sorpresa.

-No esperaba verte tan pronto por aquí – dijo la mujer -. Se supone que el hechizo que te di dura al menos dos meses. ¿O es que acaso hiciste algo mal?

Ranma le explicó lo que había pasado. Y aunque a la bruja le costó al principio entender el funcionamiento de los estanques, finalmente comprendió.

-Entonces esa mujer mató a tu prometida para adquirir su apariencia – murmuró ella, aterrada ante la idea.

-Pero anoche Akane estuvo conmigo. Estoy seguro. Otras veces había sido todo tan apagado y triste. Anoche fue memorable. Era ella, mi Akane.

-Dime qué palabras usaste exactamente.

-No lo recuerdo. Pero deseé que Shampoo se alejara y Akane volviera. Hoy traté de repetirlo y no funcionó.

-No debería haber funcionado nunca de esa manera, en primer lugar. La idea era que el espíritu desencarnado se alejara de este plano material. Entonces, si resultó de esta otra manera, eso significa...

-¿Significa que...?

-No estoy segura, no quiero decir lo que pienso sin consultar con alguien. Tengo un amigo, un experto en sucesos paranormales. Él puede apoyarnos. Llamaremos esta noche al espíritu de tu Akane.

La esposa de Ranma estaba en la cama, llorando. Ranma jamás se había comportado con ella de esa manera, tan grosero, tan impúdico. ¿Y sólo porque ella se había negado a hacer el amor? ¿Y quién fue la que estuvo en la noche con él, haciéndose pasar por Akane? Porque, aunque ella por un instante había temido que sí, que Akane de alguna forma había vuelto desde el más allá, ahora, a la luz del día, veía las cosas claras y estaba segura de que alguna de las mujeres se había encamado con él, y Ranma, pobrecito inocente, se había convencido de que era Akane. Total, en la noche todos los gatos son negros.

-¿Tu esposo tuvo una noche de suerte? Pues parece que a ti te hubieran arrollado mil autos.

Shampoo se incorporó y miró a su alrededor.

-Aquí estoy, arriba – dijo Akane.

Estaba con un kimono negro, flotando sobre Shampoo.

-Yo lo sé todo... desde mi posición es muy fácil saber lo que hacen los humanos. Y lo que Ranma hizo anoche... uyuyuy. ¿Ya averiguaste quién fue?

-No sé de qué hablas – mintió Shampoo.

-Sexo, sudor y saliva. Podríamos encontrar muchos fluidos en esta cama. ¿Y crees que todos son de Ranma y tuyos?

-¡Cállate!

-Nabiki, Kasumi, Ukyo, Kodachi... Ranma es todo un conquistador y las mujeres le llueven. Esas cuatro que te nombré son sólo una muestra de quienes pudieron estar acá anoche haciéndose pasar por ti. Ya sabes, el pobre es tan ingenuo. Si hasta tú te hiciste pasar por mí y él se lo creyó.

-¡Aún se lo cree! Y si alguien se atrevió a acostarse con él, lo pagará caro.

-No creo que sea la última vez.

Akane se rió y su risa rebotó en el cráneo de Shampoo, obligándola a cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrió, Akane ya se había ido.

-Ya he matado a Akane. Puedo matar a más. No dejaré que me quiten a Ranma. ¡Él es mío! Debo averiguar quién es la mujer que se metió con él. Akane mencionó a cuatro. Una de ellas debe ser.

Salió de la habitación y fue a la sala de estar. Nabiki parecía muy interesada en unas cuentas. La miró con atención.

Nabiki siempre había estado detrás de Ranma. Lo sabía. Ninguna podía resistirse a él, y con lo desvergonzada que era esa mujer...

-¿Pasa algo, Akane?

No; Nabiki no tenía cara de sueño. No podía ser ella. Pero...

-¿Qué hiciste anoche, Nabiki?

-Dormir. Desde que te casaste con Ranma, querida Akane, he tenido que dormir con tapones para los oídos, así evito los ruidos molestos. Y debo confesar que resulta muy bien. Al dormir mejor, mi cabeza está más clara y los negocios se me hacen más fáciles.

-Pues... bueno, gracias. Me tengo que ir.

Fue a la cocina. Le avergonzaba sospechar de Kasumi, que siempre le había resultado agradable, pero nunca se sabía. Las tranquilas como Kasumi demostraban ser las más desvergonzadas.

Kasumi tenía el mismo rostro plácido de siempre, sin huellas de fatiga.

-Buenos días, Akane – dijo ella con dulzura.

-Buenos días. ¿Qué hiciste anoche, Kasumi?

Kasumi sonrió amablemente.

-¿Estás preocupada por los ruidos de anoche? Hermanita, yo sé que el amor joven necesita expansión. No los juzgo. Necesitan demostrar su amor y eso es muy sano. No se preocupen.

-Oh, vaya...

No había sido ninguna de las hermanas de Akane. Entonces, debía buscar en otro lado.

Ukyo estaba en su restaurante. Lucía cansada.

-Hola, Akane – dijo Ukyo, sin mirarla a los ojos. Se veía nerviosa.

-¿Pasa algo, Ukyo?

-No, es que... - Ukyo se miró las manos y sonrió – nada. Nada, perdona. Es que estoy muy ocupada y no puedo charlar.

-Te ves agotada. ¿Tuviste acción anoche?

Ukyo enrojeció.

-¡Pero cómo me dices eso! Akane, soy una chica anticuada, yo... yo no, Akane, no hablemos de esos temas.

La esposa de Ranma sonrió y salió del restaurante sin despedirse.

Kodachi, según averiguó, no estaba en la ciudad.

Ya sé quien fue, pensó la esposa de Ranma. Esta noche la mataré.

Ranma salió de la casa esa noche. Le dijo a su esposa que iba a ver a unos amigos. Su esposa no se ofreció a acompañarlo. Le dijo que ella también deseaba salir a ver a unas amigas.

Ranma llegó a la casa de la bruja. Un hombre pequeño y nervioso estaba allí, esperando.

-Es el señor Crowley – dijo la bruja americana – el experto de quien te hablé.

-Gracias por la posibilidad de hacer esto – dijo el señor Crowley -. Lamento las circunstancias de... de todo.

-No hay problema. Gracias por ayudar – dijo Ranma, sentándose a la pequeña mesa de tres patas.

-Pero antes debemos aclarar bien las cosas – repuso él - .La señora Smithson cree que Akane no es un espíritu desencarnado, y por eso pudo posesionarse del cuerpo de la impostora Shampoo.

-¿Entonces ella puede estar viva? - preguntó Ranma.

-Ella puede que aún esté en su cuerpo, no necesariamente viva; verá usted: si el cuerpo muere en paz, el espíritu de inmediato atraviesa a la otra dimensión. Y en el caso de los orientales, pasan a una nueva reencarnación.

-Si ella reencarna, la esperaría a que creciera y me caso con ella.

-No es tan fácil. En el caso de Akane, según lo que sé, murió de forma violenta. Su espíritu aún está atado a su cuerpo, preso de las pasiones humanas, pero sin el equilibrio que entrega la vitalidad. En la práctica, ella podría convertirse en un demonio.

Ranma tomó al hombre del cuello.

-¡Akane era un ángel! Un poco mal, genio, sí, pero...

-¡Es normal! - se defendió el señor Crowley – ella murió de forma violenta e injusta, y su espíritu desea venganza. Es lo más humano que hay. Cuando nos contactemos con ella, necesitamos convencerla de que renuncie a la venganza para que pueda pasar al otro lado.

Ranma soltó al señor Crowley.

-¿Convencerla para que se vaya? ¿Para que su espíritu me deje? Yo no quiero eso, señor Crowley. Yo quiero tenerla a mi lado, de cualquier manera. No me importa. No aprovechamos el tiempo en que ella estuvo viva, aprovecharemos este tiempo es que es un espíritu errante.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres para ella? ¿Una eternidad vagando por la tierra? Ella debe cruzar, avanzar y seguir el ciclo. No puedes detenerla. Ayúdala.

Ranma se quedó callado unos minutos, reflexionando sobre las palabras de Crowley.

No puedo ser egoísta, pensó; no puedo pensar sólo en mí. Si ella necesita cruzar a la otra dimensión, no puedo detenerla acá.

-Haré lo que sea por ella. Sólo indíquemelo – dijo después de un rato.

La bruja cubrió la mesa con un mantel blanco y un vaso de agua.

-El agua absorbe las energías negativas – explicó.

Ranma había llevado un peluche de Akane; se lo había regalado poco antes de que ella viajara a la China. Lo colocó encima de la mesa.

-Ahora, tomémonos de las manos y llamemos a su espíritu – indicó la bruja.

Ranma cerró los ojos y escuchó como la mujer llamaba repetidas veces a Akane Tendo... Akane Tendo...

"_Fui un idiota. No debí dejarla ir. Akane, por favor, vuelve..."_

-¡Cuidado! ¡Ayúdala! - dijo la bruja americana. Ranma y el señor Crowley se sobresaltaron.

-¡Ayúdala! - repitió la bruja, esta vez con la voz de Akane; y con asombro vio como de la boca de la mujer salía una sustancia blanca que tomaba la forma de una Akane casi transparente.

Akane miró a Ranma y le acarició el mentón.

-Hola, idiota – le dijo -. La de anoche sí fui yo, y fue pura suerte. Vi una puerta en la mente de ella y me metí.

-Sabía que eras tú – respondió él.

-¡Pero te demoraste demasiado en averiguar la verdad! - reclamó ella, golpeándolo con un puño en la cabeza – Aunque te perdono. Eres demasiado ingenuo.

-Fue nuestra primera vez – dijo él, sonriéndole y sin preocuparse del dolor de cabeza.

-Pero ella no volverá a dejarme pasar. Es astuta. - Akane se retorció las manos y lo miró con una sombra de culpa - Sin embargo puedes ayudar a Ukyo. ¡Ayúdala! Si se muere por culpa mía, no me lo perdonaré.

-¿Qué pasa con Ukyo? - preguntó él después de un segundo, al reaccionar.

-Ella quiere matarla. Me burlé de ella esta tarde. Me gusta burlarme de ella. La hice creer que anoche te habías acostado con otra. Y piensa que fue con Ukyo. ¡Ayúdala!

Ranma asintió. Akane empezó a desaparecer con una sonrisa, pero el señor Crowley soltó la mano de Ranma y agarró la de Akane.

-Tú no eres un espíritu desencarnado.

Akane puso una expresión de terror.

-Yo estoy muerta. Déjame ir.

-Las leyes de la muerte en oriente dicen que debes pasar al plano espiritual al morir. Tú no lo has hecho, reacciona. No estás muerta

-¡Déjame ir, que ya estoy muerta!

-Estás penando en vida, Akane. Tu espíritu es sólido. Eso significa que tu cuerpo está en alguna parte. Yo estaba equivocado, creí que te habías quedado sólo para vengarte, pero no. Estás viva.

-¡Suéltame! Yo estoy durmiendo con los peces. Ella me empujó, y me hizo perder todo mi futuro, me arrebató mi felicidad. Me quitó a Ranma.

-Y tú te has vengado, ¿no es así? Has intentado hacerle la vida imposible.

-Ella tiene una vida, y yo no. ¡Suéltame! Necesito ir a ayudar a Ukyo. Ranma no alcanzará a llegar.

-¡Tu rencor te mantiene atrapada! ¡Perdona a Shampoo y limpia tu corazón. Eso te permitirá recobrar tu cuerpo.

-¡No tengo cuerpo! ¡Está durmiendo con los peces!

Akane gritó y se revolvió, pero Crowley no quería soltarla.

-¡Tienes que reaccionar, Akane!

Ranma, que había permanecido paralizado, tomó la mano del señor Crowley.

-¡La está lastimando! ¡Déjela!

-¡Ella tiene que darse cuenta de lo que pasa! ¡Ella no está muerta!

-¡Sí estoy muerta!

-Si estuvieras muerta, no podría tomarte la mano.

Akane se detuvo un instante. Luego volvió a revolverse para que la soltara.

-¡Necesito irme! Quiero asustar a Shampoo, ayudar a Ukyo. ¡Date prisa, Ranma!

Crowley soltó la mano de Akane, la que lo miró sorprendida.

-Volveré esta noche – murmuró Akane, y desapareció.

-¿Es verdad que ella está viva? - preguntó Ranma, dudoso – Usted dijo que estaba atrapada en su cuerpo, no que estaba viva.

-Ese no es el espíritu de una muerta. Su cuerpo debe estar en alguna parte, en estado de coma, en muerte cerebral, no lo sé; pero si su espíritu no se da cuenta de lo que pasa realmente, ella no volverá a vivir.

Una esperanza nació en él. ¡Akane estaba viva! ¡Volvería a verla!

-Pero, ¿dónde está?

-Alguien debe haberla sacado de ese estanque y está cuidando su cuerpo. ¿Pero quién...?

-Creo que ya sé quién – murmuró Ranma – Pero ahora debo ayudar a Ukyo. Después pensaré en lo otro.

Y se fue corriendo, con el corazón más ligero y una esperanza en el alma.

Continuará...

**Nota de la autora: sí, ya sé que caí en lo típico, pero ¡es tan romántico! ;)**


	7. Enfrentamiento

La impostora, capítulo 7: Enfrentamiento.

Ukyo dejó de lavar los platos y comenzó a mirar al vacío.

Si ya estaba deprimida antes de la maldita visita de Akane, ahora se sentía peor.

Una traidora. Dispuesta a todo por Ranma. Ese era el plan. Se habían unido las dos – Shampoo y ella – para neutralizar a Akane, la rival más fuerte. Y luego no estaban muy seguras de lo que iban a hacer. Pero sin Akane en el camino, fácil sería seducir a Ranma.

Claro que no contaban con que Akane no estaría tan dispuesta a morir.

Ukyo podía imaginar perfectamente lo sucedido (y de hecho, lo hacía con frecuencia): Shampoo atacaba a Akane, ésta se defendía torpemente, pero la fortuna estaba del lado de la chica Tendo, y Shampoo daba una pisada en falso, provocando su caída al abismo.

El plan original era que Akane caía al abismo, por supuesto.

Ukyo presionó con fuerza sus sienes, tratando de aliviar el dolor. Se imaginó el cuerpo de Shampoo destrozado al fondo de un barranco.

-Akane tiene que haberse dado cuenta de todo. Tonta no es. Y ahora viene por mí – murmuró, cerrando los ojos.

Shampoo y ella lo habían planeado por meses. Todo había surgido cuando Ranma le comentó a Ukyo que la primera vez que había visto a Akane desnuda fue el día que llegó a vivir al dojo Tendo. Claro que fue por accidente, le aclaró. Le brillaban los ojos al recordarlo. Se rió mucho, y después comenzó a contarle todas las cosas que Akane le había hecho desde ese día. Le contó de las costumbres de Akane, que su color favorito era el blanco y el rojo., que le gustaba la música tradicional, también las danzas irlandesas. Que leía mucho, y practicaba artes marciales otro tanto, aunque sabía que no era tan buena como Ukyo, o como Shampoo.

Terminó diciendo "esa niña tonta", pero no logró engañar a Ukyo, que ya se había dado cuenta de que Ranma estaba enamorado hasta las patas.

Y supo que tenía que deshacerse de la rival.

Se sintió culpable al pensar eso, pero su amor por Ranma era superior a toda idea moral. Si Akane debía desaparecer, pues lo sentía por ella, pero el amor era más importante.

Shampoo estuvo de acuerdo. El primer plan fue lograr que Happosai secuestrara a Akane. La idea era que se la llevara muy lejos y nunca más volvieran a verlos. El problema fue que Happosai pidió tener sexo con las dos como pago por sus servicios. Y luego de obtener lo que quería, no quiso secuestrar a Akane.

El segundo plan fue que Akane tuviese un "accidente" camino al colegio. Y estuvieron bastante cerca de conseguirlo; pero Ranma les arruinó el plan sin darse cuenta, ya que andaba embobado atrás de Akane y no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra.

El tercer plan fue el que llevó a la muerte de Shampoo. Surgió cuando supieron que Akane iría a Jusenkyo a buscar el agua de los manantiales.

-La acompañaré y la llevaré por el camino peligroso. Será fácil hacerla caer en un precipicio – había dicho Shampoo – y cuando vuelva, ambas compartiremos a Ranma hasta que él elija a una de nosotras. O algo así.

-Es un trato – había aceptado Ukyo, sin vacilar.

Ukyo se había quedado, entonces, esperando que Shampoo volviera. Porque no le cabía duda de que Shampoo lograría matar a Akane. Y cuando resultó que fue Akane la que bajó de ese barco...

No se atrevió a ir a ver a Akane, por supuesto. La habían invitado a menudo, pero ella siempre encontraba una excusa. No se sentía capaz de mirar a Akane a los ojos, y más aún cuando, en su interior, deseaba que Akane hubiera resultado muerta.

Pero esa tarde no pudo evitar el encuentro. Akane había ido a verla. Y aunque la conversación fue muy breve, Ukyo se llenó de miedo. Akane le había preguntado sobre lo que hacía en las noches. Y muy torpemente, ella le respondió que era anticuada. Es decir, que no salía.

Y Akane sólo le había sonreído, provocándole escalofríos.

Miró el reloj. Eran las diez de la noche.

La ventana se abrió, casi sin ruido. O más bien, la falta de ruido fue lo que puso alerta a Ukyo. No era un torpe ladrón el que entraba a hurtadillas. Era alguien más peligroso.

Tomó su espátula casi inconscientemente, temblando y sintiendo un sudor frío que le recorría la espalda.

"_Si no me defiendo, todo terminará luego" - _pensó, dejando la espátula caer. Se merecía su suerte. Era cómplice de un intento de asesinato, y Akane tenía derecho a vengarse.

Una mano le tapó la boca.

-Shhhht... - sintió en su oído, y el aliento la hizo estremecer de placer. No podía ser Akane.

Lentamente se dio vuelta y contempló los ojos azules de Ranma.

-Silencio – murmuró Ranma.

Ukyo no podía pensar. Sólo hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Ranma la abrazó estrechamente, como si deseara protegerla. Ella se abandonó en ese abrazo.

Por eso no pudo ver la maligna sonrisa de Ranma, a quien se le acababa de ocurrir un magnífico plan para vengarse.

Había ido a casa de Ukyo sólo con la intención de protegerla, pero ahora podía servirse de ella para causarle daño a su maldita y asesina esposa.

Pasaron unos minutos en absoluto silencio. Ranma se decidió y habló:

-Tú siempre me has querido, ¿verdad, Uchann?

Aún la tenía abrazada. Ukyo, sin entender bien, lo miró fijamente.

-Por supuesto, Ranma. Sabes lo que siento por ti – dijo después de unos instantes.

Ranma le sonrió, y la besó con ternura en los labios. Ukyo no fue capaz de rechazarlo, pero después dijo:

-Ranma, eres un hombre casado...

-¿Y eso te importa mucho? ¿No se supone que me amas?

Comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, atento a cualquier ruido – o ausencia de ruido – que pudiera delatar la presencia de su esposa.

-Nada me importa, Ranma, tú no sabes lo que yo sería capaz de hacer por ti, lo que yo he hecho por ti...

Ukyo fue esta vez la que lo besó con una pasión que había contenido por tanto tiempo. Ranma casi se asustó.

Ukyo lo dejó un rato, tomó aliento y comenzó a besarlo con más fuerza, tanto así que lo botó al suelo. Ranma sonrió y le acarició el rostro.

-Siempre has sido la más bonita, querida Ukyo. Si las cosas hubieran sido distintas, ya serías mía.

-Haré lo que quieras – dijo Ukyo con un hilo de voz. Si se le presentaba la oportunidad, la aprovecharía. Total, ya bastante daño había hecho. ¿Qué importaba daba un pecado más?

Ranma se puso de pie y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Invítame a tu habitación – le pidió.

La urgencia de Ukyo lo alarmó un poco. Esperaba no tener que llegar hasta el final antes de que Shampoo los encontrara.

Ukyo, nerviosa, abrió la puerta de su habitación.

-No te fijes en el desorden – pidió, avergonzada. La ropa sucia estaba tirada en los rincones, y el olor de falta de aseo hizo que Ranma arriscara la nariz.

Pero Ranma estaba un poco arrepentido de lo que había pensado hacer. Ahora reflexionaba que la rabia que él sentía contra Shampoo no era justificación para usar de esa forma a Ukyo.

-Serás el primero – mintió Ukyo, sacándose lentamente su ropa.

Ranma retrocedió brevemente. No, definitivamente no podría hacerle eso a Ukyo. Sintió los labios resecos. Una desnuda Ukyo se acercó insinuante hacia él.

-Tú no sabes las veces que soñé este momento – dijo ella, acariciando sus hombros -. Cómo deseaba complacerte, hacerte gozar, reír junto conmigo. Me he preparado tanto para estar contigo, Ranma querido. He hecho tantas cosas por ti...

Ranma no se movía. Se sentía miserable. ¿Cómo pudo pensar en utilizar a su amiga? Claro, parecía muy buena idea, si Shampoo los veía juntos estallaría de furia, pero ¿qué sentiría Ukyo?

-Ranma, no sabes cuánto te amo. Estamos destinados a estar juntos. Primero esa tonta Akane nos separaba, pero al parecer tú ya te aburriste de eso...

Su tono y sus palabras pusieron en guardia a Ranma. ¿Tanto odio hacia Akane...?

-Shampoo ya no está, sólo quedo yo... - continuó hablando Ukyo, restregando suavemente su cuerpo contra él.

Una idea surgió en la mente de Ranma.

-Definitivamente nunca amé a Akane – dijo él, lentamente, luchando por hacer que la mentira fuese creíble -, era solamente un arreglo de nuestros padres. Ahora ella nos estorba.

-Sí, ella siempre ha sido un estorbo – repuso Ukyo, endureciendo la voz -. Ojalá que el plan se hubiera realizado, que Shampoo hubiera logrado...

Se detuvo, sabiendo que estaba hablando de más. Pero Ranma no dijo nada. Sólo la abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Hubiera logrado qué? - preguntó Ranma, intentando sonar indiferente.

-Nada, nada – dijo ella rápidamente.

Ranma se quedó callado un momento. Sospechaba algo, pero no quería, no quería comprobarlo. Sin embargo, se decidió.

-Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad? - murmuró después de un rato al oído de Ukyo.

-No sé de qué hablas – mintió ella, buscando su boca.

Ranma no le dijo nada más; sólo se dedicó a besarla.

Rápidamente se desnudó y la tiró a la cama.

Se lanzó sobre ella y la besó fuerte, casi cruel, en la boca. Ella se asustó y trató de apartarse.

-Ranma, así no...

-Sí quieres me voy – amenazó él, apartándose de un salto. Ella lo retuvo.

-Haré lo que quieras – murmuró, y trató de besarlo.

Él se mantenía indiferente, hasta que sintió el ruido que hace tanto tiempo esperaba. Alguien que había entrado en la casa de Ukyo e intentaba no ser oído.

Rápidamente volvió a besar y acariciar a Ukyo, pero ahora suave y gentilmente. Ella gimió.

-¿Te gusta?

-Sí, Ranma, me gusta.

-Pues dilo. Y fuerte.

Él intensificó sus caricias mientras ella gritaba lo que él le indicó.

El ruido se hizo algo más notorio. Alguien se dirigía rápidamente (aunque en silencio) hacia la habitación.

-Siéntate en mis caderas – ordenó él, acostándose boca arriba. Sabía que su esposa llegaría luego, y deseaba que la escena que contemplara fuera terrible para ella. Ukyo le obedeció. Entonces, la puerta se abrió.

-¡Ay, pero qué linda escena!

Ranma torció la cabeza, extrañado. ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí Happosai?

Ukyo gritó, avergonzada, y se cubrió rápidamente con una sábana. Ranma se incorporó y trató de agarrar al viejo, que estaba fascinado olisqueando la ropa sucia que había en la habitación.

-No se preocupen por mí, chicos, que me encanta mirar. ¡Oh, sí, me encanta! Me quedaré callado para no interrumpirles.

-¡Haz algo, Ranma! - pidió Ukyo.

-¿Qué hace acá usted, viejo pervertido? - preguntó él.

-Viene conmigo – dijo fríamente su esposa, entrando a la habitación.

Ranma sonrió.

-¿Alcanzaste a ver lo que hacíamos Ukyo y yo?

-Akane, déjame que te explique... - comenzó Ukyo.

-Veníamos a hacer justicia, y veo que has vuelto a tomar lo que no es tuyo. ¿Por qué insistes en seducir a mi inocente marido? - preguntó la esposa de Ranma.

-¡Akane, yo...! - empezó Ukyo, algo confundida.

-¡Oye, yo vine a seducirla a ella! - dijo Ranma, molesto.

-Sería tan lindo si hicieran algo los tres... me encantaría mirar – murmuró Happosai.

-Yo estoy dispuesto – dijo Ranma, decidido. Las dos chicas lo miraron horrorizadas.

-¿Qué? - preguntaron al tiempo.

-Pues eso era lo que querían, ¿o no? ¿No querían compartirme?

-¿Lo estás pervirtiendo, maldita? - preguntó su esposa a Ukyo, furiosa.

-¡Akane, no sé de lo que habla! Y no me acuses de pervertidora, porque la culpa es tuya. Si no le das lo que necesita, pues lo va a buscar en otra. ¡Y me eligió a mí! - se defendió Ukyo.

-¡Él es demasiado inocente! Cuando acabemos contigo, dejará de tener esas ideas, estoy segura. Ranma, te perdono; ahora vístete y sal de la cama, que lo que sigue no será agradable.

-¿Me matarás, así como lo hiciste con Shampoo? ¡Ojalá que ella hubiera acabado contigo! - exclamó Ukyo.

La chica se rió, burlesca.

-Acabaré con todas mis rivales. Soy capaz de dar mi alma por Ranma, Tú, cobarde, sólo eres capaz de seducirlo sin mayores riesgos. Yo soy la que realmente lo merece.

-Y pensar que me sentía culpable por haber tratado de... de...

-¿De matarla? - completó Ranma. Ukyo dio un respingo.

-¡Yo no dije eso! - se defendió.

-Shampoo la mató, tú lo planeaste con ella. ¿Es eso? - preguntó él, acariciando el rostro de Ukyo.

La esposa de Ranma se puso pálida. Y de pronto comprendió.

-Él lo sabe, Ukyo – murmuró.

Ranma aún estaba desnudo al lado de ella, y ahora acariciaba el brazo de la chica. Ukyo trató de apartarse, pero él la sujetó de la muñeca rápidamente.

-Prometo que yo no dije nada – repuso Happosai. Nadie le hizo caso.

-¿Los dos quieren vengarse de mí? ¿Es eso? - preguntó Ukyo, aterrorizada.

-Ya sabrás lo que quiero. Shampoo, ve a darte una ducha con agua bien caliente. Date prisa.

Shampoo obedeció rápidamente y sin hablar. Ukyo miró a Ranma, extrañada.

-¿Por qué la llamas Shampoo? Es Akane, ella mató a Shampoo, es verdad que Shampoo y yo teníamos un plan, y lo siento, Ranma, de verdad yo...

-¡Cállate! - exclamó él, furioso. Ella, asustada, se ovilló en la cama, cubriéndose más con la sábana.

Al poco rato volvió Shampoo, ahora con su forma verdadera. Ukyo dio un grito de horror.

-¡Pero si tú estabas muerta!

-Shampoo tenía otro plan. ¿Por qué no le cuentas, Shampoo, mientras te desvistes para nosotros?

Shampoo negó con la cabeza.

-Soy tu esposo, maldita sea. Cuéntale a Ukyo lo que pasó, mientras te desvistes.

Shampoo, con voz átona, obedeció a su marido. Le contó brevemente a Ukyo lo que había hecho: asesinar a Akane ahogándola en un estanque encantado, para adquirir su forma y tomar su lugar.

-Se supone que compartiríamos a Ranma hasta que él decidiera. O algo así. Me traicionaste – susurró Ukyo.

-Y tú a mí. Creí que éramos amigos – murmuró Ranma. A Ukyo se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y no supo qué decir.

-¿Qué harán ahora? - preguntó Happosai, que se había instalado frente a la cama con palomitas de maíz. Ranma rió, torvamente.

-Pues ellas tendrán lo que querían. ¿La idea no era compartirme? Pues las complaceré. Tenemos toda la noche.

-¿Y yo puedo mirar, verdad? - pidió Happosai, alegremente.

-Puedes hasta filmar, si así lo deseas. ¿No, chicas? Alguien que ha intentado asesinar a otra persona no tiene muchas inhibiciones. ¡Hagámoslo, entonces! ¡Mandemos el mundo a la mierda y dediquémonos a disfrutar! Akane está muerta, ustedes vivas. ¿No era ese el plan?

Las chicas estaban con la cabeza gacha. Ambas lloraban silenciosamente.

-¡Vamos, sonrían un poco! El espectáculo debe seguir. Tú, Shampoo, mataste al amor de mi vida, y tú, Ukyo, mi mejor amiga, la ayudaste. Merecen un premio, preciosas. Y su premio soy yo, al parecer. ¡Acérquense y háganme gozar! ¿No era eso lo que querían? Pues lo consiguieron.

Ukyo se retorció y logró deshacerse de la mano como garfio de Ranma que atrapaba su muñeca. Se refugió llorando en un rincón de la habitación.

Ranma se acercó a Shampoo, que no se había movido.

-Dime cómo fue – exigió – dime cómo la mataste.

-Ella estaba distraída. La empujé y se hundió.

-Nunca fue buena para nadar – repuso Ranma, sonriendo con dulzura ante ese recuerdo - . ¿La obligaste a contarte todos sus secretos? Sabías mucho acerca de ella.

-Ukyo me contó. Tú le habías contado a ella – respondió Shampoo en voz muy baja. Desde su rincón Ukyo lanzó un alarido.

-Quiero que me acompañen a un lugar – dijo Ranma, después de un rato. Shampoo, silenciosamente, asintió y comenzó a vestirse. Ukyo seguía llorando.

Ranma tomó su ropa y se vistió lo más rápidamente que pudo. Happosai se colocó frente a él.

-¿No hay espectáculo?

Ranma no se molestó en contestar. Tomó la ropa de Ukyo y se la lanzó al rincón en el que ella aún lloraba.

Después de unos minutos, los tres salieron de la casa de Ukyo en dirección a la de la bruja americana.

-¿Dónde vamos? - preguntó Shampoo.

-Donde una mujer que puede hablar con el espíritu de Akane.

Ambas se pararon en seco.

-No. Por favor, Ranma. No me hagas eso – rogó Ukyo.

-¡Ella me ha torturado desde que nos casamos! ¡Ranma, por favor no me lleves donde ella! ¡Se mete en mi cabeza y me obliga a pensar en su muerte! - gritó Shampoo, tirándose al suelo.

-Pues peor fue estar en mi muerte y ser yo. Eso te lo aseguro.

Shampoo miró asustada a todos lados y descubrió a Akane, sentada a su lado y sonriéndole. Tenía la mitad de la cara carcomida.

Shampoo dio un horrible grito y trató de alejarse. Ukyo la miró extrañada, pues Akane no era visible para ella.

-Ellos no me ven Shampoo – dijo Akane – Y yo te estoy mostrando cómo está mi cuerpo, acompañado de los peces. Al menos una parte de mí ya sabe nadar, la parte que ellos ya se comieron.

-¡Aléjate, por favor, aléjate! - gritó Shampoo, pataleando en el suelo y arañándose la cara.

Ranma se sentó al lado de Shampoo.

-Ella no se va a alejar, Shampoo. Está furiosa. Así como yo. Al menos la bruja la puede controlar para que no se te aparezca de esa forma. ¿Vamos?

-Sí, Shampoo. Cuando lleguemos donde la bruja y me convoque, al menos todos podrán verme y se asustarán junto contigo de mi rostro carcomido por los peces. ¡Vamos, Shampoo!

Shampoo, en silencio, se levantó y siguió a Ranma. Ukyo fue tras ellos, mirando a todas partes y temiendo que Akane también se le apareciera a ella.

Continuará...

**Nota de la autora: ¿Qué creen? ¿La embarré al cortar la escena del trío? Pues el final se acerca, chicas, y obviamente caeré en lo típico de nuevo. Es que ya llega la primavera y el final TIENE que ser feliz, por lo menos para Ranma y Akane. ¿Verdad?;)**


	8. Chapter 8

La impostora, capítulo 8: Final

¿Estoy viva?

El espíritu de Akane comenzó a hacerse esa pregunta poco después de hablar con el señor Crowley.

No debería preguntarme eso – se dijo - no ahora, Ukyo debe estar en problemas. Shampoo va a matarla, por mi culpa. Cree que ella sedujo a Ranma. No puedo permitir que le haga daño. Shampoo ya me mató a mí, y quiere matar a otra de las enamoradas de Ranma. Pobre Ukyo.

Se concentró para reordenar sus moléculas y partió rumbo a la casa de Ukyo.

Pero tal vez YO SÍ esté viva, volvió a pensar.

Es fácil saber si estoy muerta o no. Voy a buscar mi cadáver a la fosa donde me mataron.

Akane se concentró nuevamente para dirigirse al pozo. Se sumergió en el agua, y buscó su cuerpo por el fondo.

No está; seguramente ya me comieron los peces. Ahora estoy nadando con ellos. Viviré en esta poza por los siglos de los siglos, pensó.

Rió amargamente y volvió a reordenarse para dirigirse a casa de Ukyo.

Sintió la voz de Shampoo y la de Ranma. Se extrañó de que Shampoo no estuviese usando su disfraz de Akane y se acercó a tiempo para oír la verdad: que Ukyo, a quien consideraba casi su amiga, también había querido verla muerta. Sólo que Shampoo había sido más astuta.

Un espasmo de dolor la recorrió. Ella realmente había apreciado a Ukyo.

Apretó los dientes y se alejó de la casa. Tenía ganas de entrar a encarar a Ukyo, pero se lo pensó mejor y aguardó... algo tenía que pasar pronto.

Y pasó.

Ranma salió con Ukyo y Shampoo. Akane sonrió malignamente y modificó sus partículas para mostrar un rostro carcomido por los peces. Iría a molestar a Shampoo, pero, extrañamente, no deseaba molestar a Ukyo. Quizás porque Ukyo no la había matado.

Se acercó a Shampoo y se burló de ella, como siempre lo hacía, pero esta vez no resultó tan satisfactorio como otras.

Aunque me burle, aunque logre que se vuelva loca y se suicide, eso no me devolverá a Ranma ni la vida que me arrebataron, pensó.

Se quedó mirando como ellos se alejaban. Pero, extrañamente, no tenía ganas de seguirlos. Sólo quería llorar.

Qué tonta soy, pensó, no tengo lágrimas, yo no puedo llorar.

Pero sí quería llorar, tirarse al suelo y gritar por su vida perdida, por la traición de Ukyo, por la obsesión de Shampoo, por el amor frustrado entre Ranma y ella, que jamás habían compartido ni siquiera un beso cuando ella vivía.

Suspiró, y observó sus manos fantasmales. Con ellas jamás podría sentir a Ranma.

Más vale que me vaya de una vez por todas, más vale que me aleje e intente seguir adelante, dejar libre a Ranma para que sea feliz con otra. Con alguna que esté viva.

Nuevamente recordó lo que le había dicho ese extraño hombre, que estaba viva. ¡Pero era imposible! ¡Su cuerpo había desaparecido, devorado por los peces!

Akane...

Alguien la llamaba.

Akane...

Tenía que ir. Esa persona no podía ser desobedecida. Y lo extraño es que no era la voz de la bruja americana que la había invocado antes.

Ranma, Ukyo y Shampoo llegaron a la casa de la bruja americana, que los estaba esperando. Él le explicó la situación, y que necesitaba hablar con Akane. El señor Crowley estuvo de acuerdo, había que convencer a Akane de que estaba viva.

Pero por más que la esperaron, Akane no llegó.

El señor Crowley se mostraba preocupado. Pensaba que, a pesar de las evidencias, Akane sí estaba muerta, y jamás volverían a verla, ahora que Shampoo ya estaba desenmascarada.

Quizás eso era lo que buscaba el espíritu de Akane: que se supiera la verdad.

-Ranma... - empezó a decir el señor Crowley.

-Silencio – repuso él – Akane va a llegar, ella tiene que llegar. Quiero contarle que enfrenté a su asesina, que encontraré una forma de traerla de vuelta, que tenemos que estar juntos ella y yo...

La bruja americana abrió los ojos.

-No puedo contactarme con su espíritu – dijo ella -, no siento su presencia. Quizás ella ya...

-¿Se reencarnó? ¿Pasó al otro lado? Su espíritu está en paz, Ranma. Debemos dejarla ir – afirmó el señor Crowley.

-¡Ella no puede haberse ido! ¡Usted dijo que ella estaba viva!

-Tal vez murió en el momento en que hablábamos. De todas formas, ella ya está en paz. Debes respetar eso, y seguir adelante. A ella no le gustaría que tú...

-¡Ella está viva! Ya la perdí una vez, no supe cuidarla, si ella ya no está conmigo yo... - Ranma dejó de hablar y miró fríamente a Ukyo y Shampoo – yo las mataré. La venganza, y después la muerte.

Ukyo y Shampoo simplemente inclinaron la cabeza. No esperaban ningún tipo de perdón por parte de Ranma, ni lo merecían.

-A Akane no le gustaría que... - empezó el señor Crowley, pero justo llamaron a la puerta. Shampoo dio un respingo.

Todos se miraron.

-Yo no espero visitas – musitó la bruja americana – y menos a estas horas de la noche.

-¡Por favor, no abra! - suplicó Shampoo.

Eso fue suficiente para Ranma, que se levantó y fue rápidamente a abrir.

-Kasumi me dijo que pasabas mucho tiempo acá – dijo Ryoga, entrando rápidamente. Venía con Akari, Cologne y un grupo de amazonas.

Shampoo retrocedió lo más que pudo, pegándose a la pared.

-Tienes derecho a tu venganza, pero te pido que nos dejes a nosotras hacer justicia – dijo Cologne, mirando fijamente a Ranma.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso? Tengo derecho a matarla, ella asesinó a lo que más quería en el mundo. Debería destrozarla ahora mismo, romper su cuello, destruir su alma...

-Akane no querría eso – dijo Ryoga -. Ranma, tú debes saber que...

-No eres capaz de eso, y lo sabes. Nosotras haremos justicia – interrumpió Cologne.

Ranma tragó saliva y se apartó.

-Llévatela. Y llévate a Ukyo.

-Con Ukyo nada tenemos que hacer – dijo Cologne – no la afectan nuestras leyes y su conciencia será quien la castigue. Vamos, Shampoo.

Shampoo miró a Ranma y luego se apresuró a seguir a su bisabuela.

-Ranma, lo que hice... lo hice porque te amo – susurró.

Nadie le hizo caso. Las amazonas, junto a Cologne, la tomaron de los brazos y se la llevaron saltando por los techos.

-Vete a tu casa, Ranma – aconsejó Ryoga -. Vete a tu casa y no pienses más en esto.

-¿Cómo puedo volver a casa? No tengo casa. Ella era mi hogar. Más me valdría morirme y acabar con esto.

-Ella no estaba muerta – dijo Akari.

Ranma miró a Akari y a Ryoga con incredulidad.

-Yo sabía que esa no era Akane. Esa, tú sabes, tu esposa. Tú no me creíste...

-Tenías razón. Si te hubiera creído, quizás las cosas serían distintas.

-Pero no fue así, y después de nuestra, bueno, nuestra discusión...

-Cuando te dejé medio muerto; oye, disculpa, yo...

-No hablemos de eso. Después de esa discusión, yo quería encontrar a Akane, y por qué no decirlo, quería demostrar que estabas equivocado – añadió, sonriendo tristemente.

-Viajamos a China – dijo Akari – y fuimos a Jusenkyo. Como Ryoga estaba convertido en cerdo, no nos fue difícil entrar. Ryoga sintió el olor de Akane, y nos guió hasta donde ella estaba.

-Akane estaba en la casa de un ermitaño, y estaba viva. Shampoo no logró matarla. De alguna forma la corriente logró arrojarla a la orilla y ese hombre la rescató.

-¡Akane estaba viva! ¿Pero, y ahora? - preguntó ansioso Ranma.

-Apenas pudimos trajimos su cuerpo a Japón. La bisabuela de Cologne nos ayudó mucho. Dijo que deseaba ayudar a reparar el pecado de Shampoo. Cologne no sabía nada de lo que su bisnieta planeaba, te lo aseguro – repuso Ryoga.

-Estaba bastante grave, la trajimos poruqe pensamos que era mejor que si moría... - Akari dudó – mejor que muriera acá. Estaba en mi casa. Ella vivió y ya despertó. Despertó hace menos de una hora. Está en tu casa en este momento. Cologne la cuidó todo este tiempo. Sólo quiere que te olvides de todo lo que pasó y trates de ser feliz con Akane.

Se sintió un grito desgarrador.

-¡Está viva! ¡No se me aparecerá su espíritu! ¡No iré a los infiernos! ¡Ella vive! - gritó Ukyo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Y qué hace acá Ukyo? - preguntó Ryoga, extrañado.

Ranma pestañeó sin responder.

-¿Que Akane está viva?

-Así que tenías razón, Crowley – murmuró la bruja americana.

-Ella está en tu casa. Te está esperando - dijo Ryoga -. ¿Qué haces que no corres a abrazarla?

Ranma salió corriendo en dirección al dojo, sin despedirse.

-¡No olvides que yo tenía la razón! - le gritó Ryoga, pero Ranma no le respondió.

Akari tomó la mano de Ryoga.

-Yo sí sé que tenías razón, querido – murmuró ella – pero ahora debemos ensayar tu acto de transformismo. Todavía debes confesarle a Akane que tú eras P-chan.

Ryoga asintió, se despidieron de los que estaban en la casa, miraron a Ukyo sin entender aún qué hacía ella ahí, y se retiraron.

Ukyo también salió.

-Ella está viva. Podré olvidarme de todo -susurró – y empezar de nuevo.

-No lo creo – le dijo la bruja americana -. Mientras dure el recuerdo dura la culpa.

Ukyo sabía que no podría olvidarlo. ¿Qué opciones le quedaban? Contemplar la felicidad de Akane y su amado Ranma, o...

Ukyo dejó la casa de la bruja, decidida a buscar un olvido permanente

Ranma, entretanto, corría sin sentir cansancio. Cuando un mazo lo derribó.

-Esto es por no esperarme en el dojo, tonto – le dijo Akane, sonriendo.

Shampoo pestañeó y se miró las manos. Luego observó a su alrededor.

Estaba en los estanques de Jusenkyo.

-¿Pero qué hago aquí, si yo estaba...?

De pronto todo estuvo claro para ella.

Había sido un sueño. Se carcajeó largo rato, aliviada. ¡Un sueño! ¡Todo ese horror sólo era su imaginación!

Miró el estanque que estaba al frente. ¿Acababa de ahogar a Akane en ese lugar? ¿O sólo era parte de un sueño? Se acercó y se asomó. Pudo ver a Akane que la contemplaba desde debajo del agua.

Debería salvarla, pensó, debería salvarla porque de esa forma me salvaría a mí. Si este sueño fue un aviso, entonces no debo asesinarla, no debo...

Estiró la mano para ayudar a Akane. Akane también estiró su mano.

Se veía ansiosa, tal como ella. Y entonces, cambió de opinión.

Si salvaba a Akane, perdería a Ranma. Y aunque su sueño le había demostrado que las cosas podían terminar mal, bien valía la pena arriesgarse por él.

Con una triste sonrisa, se dio la vuelta y dejó a Akane ahogarse. O eso pensó.

Unos pasos más allá la esperaban Cologne y unas amazonas.

-Creíamos que se podía darte otra oportunidad, pero vemos que no aprendiste la lección – dijo una de las amazonas, mientras Cologne permanecía muda, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Shampoo no supo qué decir; no entendía lo que pasaba. ¿Cómo habían descubierto su plan? Estaba segura de que nadie podía seguirla, lo había planeado por meses, las amazonas no vigilaban esos caminos.

Y de pronto todo se le aclaró.

-Esa no era Akane – murmuró.

-No – repuso Cologne – era tu propio reflejo. Salvándola a ella te hubieras salvado a ti. Esa era tu segunda oportunidad, Shampoo. Y la desperdiciaste

-¿Akane está muerta, entonces?

-Akane está en Japón, con Ranma. Nos costó mucho, pero ninguno de ellos recuerda lo que realmente ha pasado. Logramos modificar sus memorias.

-¿Qué? - preguntó incrédula Shampoo, con la apariencia de Akane aún. Una mujer se acercó rápidamente a mojarla con agua caliente.

-Para ellos, Akane jamás murió, pero tú sí. Akane está felizmente casada con Ranma y gracias al agua que ella le llevó, la maldición se acabó – dijo una de las amazonas.

-Entonces... - Shampoo se enderezó y miró soñadoramente al horizonte - entonces yo puedo volver y decir que milagrosamente, estoy viva. ¡Se alegrarán de verme si es que no recuerdan lo que pasó! Seguiré viendo a Ranma y tal vez, sólo tal vez...

-Ranma está prohibido para ti. Ya es de otra.

-No importa. ¡Mousse está ahí! Puede ser que gracias a él tenga una segunda oportunidad para amar, acepto que debo renunciar a Ranma, pero...

-No puedes volver a Japón, Shampoo. Para ellos estás muerta. Y para nosotros también.

Entonces Shampoo comprendió.

-Soy una asesina. La ley dice que deben matarme. ¿Por qué no lo han hecho, entonces?

-Porque la vida que llevas en tu vientre es sagrada – dijo otra amazona.

Shampoo pestañeó rápidamente.

-¿La vida que...?

Se tocó el vientre. Un bebé. El hijo que Ranma había engendrado en ella, mientras fue su esposa. El hijo que la acompañaría. Un pequeño pedacito de Ranma que estaría con ella y la amaría sin condiciones, a ella, a su madre. No permitiría que lo trataran de la forma en que las amazonas manejaban a los hombres. Su hijo sería un hombre entre los hombres. Y un día, cuando ya fuera grande, se lo llevaría a Ranma y le contaría todo; Ranma no podría oponerse a amar a su hijo, y quizás en ese entonces ella tendría una segunda oportunidad.

-Un hijo... - murmuró Shampoo – un hijo de Ranma y mío. Lo veré crecer, lo veré jugar, podré imaginarme que estoy con Ranma y...

-Es una hija, y no la verás – dijo Cologne.

Una hija. El pequeño Ranma imaginario acababa de morir en su mente. Y no tenía ninguna ilusión con respecto a una hija. Las hijas eran sólo pobres entes que desfallecían de dolor hasta que llegaba un hombre hacerlas felices. Como le había pasado a ella. Si la ajusticiaban apenas nacía su hija, no le importaría demasiado. Pero era hija de Ranma y como tal la amaría mientras estuviera en su cuerpo.

-Lo aceptaré – musitó Shampoo, soñadora, acariciándose el vientre, pensando que la matarían apenas su hija naciera.

Claro que no lo aceptaba. Una astuta idea surgió en su mente: todavía faltaban más de siete meses. En ese tiempo podían pasar muchas cosas: ella podía huir, desaparecer de la aldea, las amazonas podían cambiar de opinión, podía comunicarse con Ranma y contarle que esperaba a su hija... no le cabía duda de que se las arreglaría para salvarse de esta. Siempre lo hacía.

No prestó atención cuando Cologne le hizo una señal a dos amazonas. Una de ellas le entregó un fierro candente.

Lo último que vio fueron los ojos llenos de lágrimas de su bisabuela.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente para todos. Mousse poco a poco salió de su letargo, decidido a no dejar que el recuerdo de su amada Shampoo, muerta en los estanques de Jusenkyo, pasara al olvido. Reinauguró el Café Gato, y organizó un festival que se haría todos los años, en honor de su adorada, con un concurso de cocineras incluido. De esa forma, además de conmemorar a su querida Shampoo, también podía rendir un homenaje a la recién fallecida Ukyo.

Akane prometió solemnemente no competir. Y todo el barrio dio un suspiro de alivio. Especialmente Ranma, que esquivó con habilidad el mazazo que le lanzó su esposa. Claro, con cinco meses de embarazo, y de gemelos, era difícil ser tan ágil como siempre.

Kodachi fue la ganadora. Y aunque Mousse había jurado no volver a amar en su vida, recordando siempre a Shampoo, le fue imposible no pedirle a la hermosa ganadora que trabajara con él en el Café. Después de todo, necesitaba mucha ayuda, ahora que estaba solo.

Kodachi, que estaba tomando flores de Bach y había moderado su carácter un poquito, aceptó feliz.

-Dios los cría y el diablo los junta – murmuró Ranma, con la boca llena. Ryoga, a su lado, asintió solemnemente.

Al año siguiente no se hizo el festival en honor a Shampoo. Claro, Mousse estaba demasiado ocupado con los preparativos de su boda. Kodachi la quería al estilo occidental. Ryoga fue elegido para ser el padrino y no cabía en sí de gozo. Ranma se sintió profundamente ofendido, pero fingió indiferencia.

El día de la boda fue magnífico. Asistió todo el mundo menos Cologne, que ni siquiera contestó la invitación, pero nadie la extrañó.

Y ninguno de los invitados se fijó en la mendiga ciega que, acompañada por un bebé, pedía limosna en la puerta del Café Gato.

FIN

Nota de la autora: Me demoré muuucho en el final del fic! Es que me costaba elegir un final. Por un momento pensé en alargarlo, quince años después, y mostrar la venganza de la hija de Shampoo, pero no... ya han sufrido mucho los personajes, más vale dejarlos tranquilitos.

Sí, ya sé que Kodachi y Mousse juntos es como comer chocolate con mayonesa, pero tengo fe en que sean felices y coman perdices; después de todo, los dos están más locos que una cabra:)

Pues eso es todo, gracias por leer esta extraña historia. Nos vemos!


End file.
